


open your heart to me (I'll be your resting place)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Verbal Abuse, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, Pet Names, Praise, Prejudice, Scents, Smut, Some fluffy moments too, Unresolved resolved sexual tension, Untagged Background Relationships, gratuitous use of jongin's omega traits, implied/referenced unhealthy relationship, mentions of blood and injury, referenced recreational drug use, shitty descriptions of pole dancing, some hurt no comfort, stripper/exotic dancer au, untagged mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: Prompt #65A hot, burning feeling settled low in his stomach when he locked gazes with the man. His eyes were dark and unreadable, ringed in thick black eyeliner. Jongin noticed the silver sparkle decorating his eyelids and his sight traveled down to his lips which were covered by a light sheen of gloss. ' He's...so pretty..? ' He'd never been dumbfounded by someone's appearance before, but he couldn't help the wild flutter his chest as he drank in the sight of Byun Baekhyun.or a kaibaek a/b/o/mafia au that's mostly angsty, gooey feelings and isridiculously longfor no good reason





	1. this city night looks like you (brilliant but a little lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, whoever prompted this, you're happy with the outcome? I had some fun with this fic--even if it sometimes made me want to pull out my hair and scream--and I'm really proud with what I came up with! It might not be exactly what you expected but I hope you enjoy this work as much as I do ^^ Also, Jongin does have a thing where he does kinda berate himself/insult himself whenever he feels his biology start to act up. I wanted to kinda warn y'all of that in case it's triggering or uncomfy to read. 
> 
> Plz leave a kudos or comment if you so feel like it and enjoy the story :)  
All titles taken from [Stay Up by Baekhyun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTm43fVF1bM)

Stripping wasn't always the plan after graduating. In fact, the thought never actually crossed Jongin’s mind until much, much later on in life.

He always had a passion for dancing, even when he was young. He enjoyed the feeling of his muscles contracting with every breath, arms and legs gliding through the air in wide arcs, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he let his instincts take over. The bone-deep ache in his body after finishing a routine eased the pain in his chest after he found out he was adopted. The way his lungs screamed for air when he practiced a difficult maneuver was like a balm to the scathing words his father muttered under his breath; shaming him for being an _ omega _. The sweat that cooled on his skin and the burn of stretching his body helped take his mind off the slowly decaying relationship between his adoptive mother and father. The floaty, blissful feeling that took over his mind whenever he let his body move with the music helped strengthen his decision to leave home and pursue his true passion when he was eighteen.

Dancing helped fill the void he created when he cut all ties with his family. He couldn't stand watching his mom and dad tear each other apart by avoiding the talk about a divorce. Biological or not, his mom was still his mom, and it _ hurt _ to see her defend him against her husband--not mate, they _ never _mated with each other, and as time went on, he could see why.

But he loved his mother, loved her _ so _ much that he thought twice about leaving. But he could see...he could _ see _ how deeply they were tied together; how much she depended on him. She wouldn't leave him, _ refused _ to leave him. She was afraid, that much was clear. Of what, he didn't know for sure at the time, but no matter what his dad did, she _ wouldn't _ leave. Though as time went on and he grew older, he eventually realized what she was afraid of. (_Going feral _; the act of losing control of one’s mind and solely relying on instincts alone. If that happened, she would have either been sent to a preserve or...worse.)

It hurt too much to smell their distaste for each other, to see the shame color his father's alpha red eyes, to hear the words they spat at one another whenever they thought he wasn't around. He couldn't remain in a toxic place like that; his talents wouldn't flourish when he was stuck in such rotten soil, soil that subconsciously wanted him to fail because of his secondary gender.

So he left. He left and _ never _looked back.

Maybe it was dramatic of him; maybe he could've done more to help his parents get the help they needed, maybe he even could've changed his father's mind about male omegas. But he did the only thing he _ could _ do at the time. He was young and full of the need to escape the chains around his neck, slowly tightening and tightening and _ tightening _ with every breath he took. And, even now, he didn't regret his decision. Leaving home brought him a whole new set of experiences, led him to try new things and find out what he liked and didn't like. Leaving his home helped him discover himself, in a sense. Helped him discover that yes, it _ was _ okay to like men, and it _ was _okay to want to be pampered; to want to be loved and taken care of. It didn't make him less of a man, and it didn't make him weak to want affection and love.

He learned that being an omega was something to be proud of rather than a shameful secret he had to keep.

The first few years of college went by all too fast; a constant blur of sex, alcohol, and drugs as he waded his way through campus parties and early morning classes. He managed to create choreographs while high off his ass, come up with complicated footwork while drinking vodka straight from the bottle, and execute fast-paced moves while gritting his teeth through the soreness you could only get through a rushed fucking by a cocky alpha who thought having a big dick meant being a sex god. They were the best years of his life and was the most fun he’d had in a long time. However, to actually _ pay _ for all the alcohol, drugs and the other half of his tuition that wasn't covered by his scholarship, he had to get a job.

He found one working as a pizza delivery boy for a little while, also taking as many shifts he could get at the local convenience store when the pizzeria wasn't enough. He just barely scraped by his freshman through junior years, some weeks going without food because the bills were too much. It wasn't until the beginning of senior year that he saw a new strip club opening up. _ Exotica _ the sign read in bright pink and purple neon lights. They blinked every ten seconds on top of the roof, the cursive letters igniting his curiosity and guiding him closer for a deeper look. When he peeked through the window, he saw various poles and tables set up. He'd been to strip clubs before, tossed a few twenties at strippers when Sehun took him out for his birthday his sophomore year, but the atmosphere of _ Exotica _drew him in immediately. It wasn't even open yet, but the poles sitting innocuously around the floor made something in his gut stir with excitement. 

He glanced over at the window, and his heart practically leaped out of his chest when he read the sign. 'DANCERS NEEDED’ it spelled out in bold, black letters. Under the sign sat strips of paper with phone numbers on them. He grabbed one so fast that he almost ripped the entire page off, smoothing the tape on the side to keep the paper stuck to the window. He was absurdly enthusiastic about the possible job opening, and he could barely keep his fingers from shaking as he held his phone. This was the perfect opportunity to earn more money than he currently was making _ and _ do something that he loved at the same time. In his eyes, it was a win-win situation, and a deeper, more animalistic part of him shivered in delight at _ finally _ getting to be in the spotlight. He could get sex whenever he wanted, but there was just...something about being praised; receiving compliments for his dancing and not just his looks. Even if it played a huge factor in stripping, he already knew how hot he was and didn’t need someone to tell him that. It was the feeling of being appreciated that sent pleasant tingles down his spine. It was when his partners told him how _ good _ he was that made him feel special.

He quickly fast-walked towards the bus stop, a bounce in his step as he hurried through the cold February air. He blew the hair out of his eyes as he stopped, leaning against the clear walls while stuffing the slip of paper into his pocket. The shift he had at the convenience store was an early one, so he usually had to wait for a good half hour until the buses came around. _ 'Why not let Sehun know now? I'm pretty sure he'd be interested.’ _ He easily unlocked his phone, dialing up a familiar number and putting the call on speaker. Hardly anyone was around, which was perfectly fine with him.

“_What the actual fuck do you want. _” His roommate and best friend rasped, voice tinged with annoyance and exhaustion. He smiled, chuckling a little when he heard an exasperated huff.

“Bro. You won't _ believe _ what I just found!” He whispered-yelled, ignoring the skeptical grunt Sehun let out.

“_If it's another half-empty bottle of tequila, you can keep that shit to yourself. That stuff tastes like straight up_ _ass_.”

He pouted a little. “Hey! It wasn't _ that _bad, y' know. Nobody told you to drink it straight from the bottle.”

“_True, but no one told you to bring home that nasty shit either, and you still did, anyway _.”

“Look, you can't blame me for your stupid ideas. It ain't my fault you’re a fucking alcoholic.” He ignored Sehun's spluttered protests and continued on. “But that's not the kind of discovery I made.”

“_Well spit it out then, Nini. I'm simply dying in suspense over here_.” He ignored his friend's sarcastic tone and pulled out the slip of paper.

“You know how we've both been complaining about our shitty ass jobs for, like, the past month?” He started, continuing after Sehun hummed out a _ 'yes’ _.

“Well...what if I told you that I've found a solution to our problems?”

“...._ You didn't meet a drug dealer and agree to start selling coke and shit, right? Because if you did, I might seriously have to kick your ass into next week. _” Sehun asked cautiously, the sound of him shuffling under his sheets echoing over the receiver. Jongin snorted so hard that he felt specks of spit landing on his lower lip.

“Sehun, no! Oh my God, what the fuck made you think I'd start selling drugs?” He let out another hiccuping laugh when he heard his friend telling him to shut up, absently wiping away the saliva on his mouth.

“_Okay, okay. It was pretty stupid of me to suggest. But could you blame me? What could be better than selling drugs to a bunch of rich alphas who think their dick is God's gift to Earth? It's not like they have any brain cells to lose anyway. Probably be doing the world a favor, to be honest. _” Jongin smiled at his friend's tone, hearing his hidden amusement under the heavy layer of snark.

“Must you be so _ cynical _? And you know I don't fuck with the hard shit. I'm perfectly fine with smoking weed and getting drunk off vodka, thank you very much.”

“_T__rue enough. So what is this mystery job anyway? If it isn't selling drugs or shit like that, then what is it? _” He huffed at his impatient tone but continued on regardless.

“How do you feel about public nudity?”

Sehun was quiet for a moment. “_Why? _ ” He smirked when he heard the slight interest he tried to hide. He knew all of Sehun's kinks, and it just so happened that he was a _ huge _exhibitionist.

“Well...what if I told you that a strip club was opening up a few blocks away from the seven eleven where I work at...and that they were hiring?”

“_ Well. I'd ask what kinda jobs were they looking for. _”

“Dancers. What else?”

“...._ And you're positive this is a safe job? You found this club in the city, right? _”

“Safe enough. There are plenty of lights and stuff surrounding the place, though there is an alleyway next to the club. It’s about as safe as it can get when we’re living knee-deep in Exo territory, Sehun.” He sighed, shivering when a stray breeze blew across his face.

“_Welp, you got a point there_.” Sehun sighed, popping the 'p’.

“_Did you get a phone number or do we just show up to the place? _” He smiled, his chest feeling warm and the unease from before lessening slightly. He wasn't a pushover because he was an omega--had knocked out alphas before when they haven't taken the hint--but he always felt better when Sehun accompanied him to outings like these. Maybe it was an omega’s instinct to gravitate towards other omegas, but things still felt less scary with his best friend around.

“I got a phone number. It's right in my hand, actually. I was thinking we could call 'em when I get back from class later on.” 

“_Cool. I'll catch up on my sleep then. Because, y' know, it's kinda...five thirty in the fucking morning_.” 

He grinned. “Of course, bro. I'll see you in a little bit.”

**~~~** ** _Three Years Later_ ** **~~~**

Backstage, as always, was hectic; glitter smeared across every surface, stray heels scattered along the furry, burgundy carpet and random scraps of clothing strewn about on the couches and chairs located near the wall. There were half opened bottles of scent dampeners resting on the individual stations--probably forgotten when the eleven p.m. rush hour hit earlier than expected. They were useful out on stage when adrenaline rushed through his veins and he got so into dancing that he let his scent slip. In such an enclosed space, however, it really didn't do much to hide his scent as well as the other omegas backstage. There were a few betas working as actual dancers, but Kris had most of them working as bartenders, waiters, waitresses, security, etc. 

It was better for a place filled with so many alpha scents to have a few betas to dampen the air a little. Tensions were high in clubs like _ Exotica _ , and Jongin had witnessed his fair share of alphas getting overwhelmed by stray scents from omegas. A few tried their luck by going through the changing rooms, some even hopped up on to the stage and grabbed at the dancers. They didn't get very far, some of the patrons stopping them or security rushing to the scene to help. A few years after _ Exotica _ had officially been open, things were fine. But one of the frenzied alphas managed to get past security, he nearly _ mark__ed _ a dancer back in September. Everyone knew then that something had to change. Jongin had personally been there that night, and it had been like a smack to the face. '_That could've been me, or Sehun, or anyone else that night_.’ He shivered just thinking about it. That night was like a wake-up call to Kris, as well as to the other dancers and workers. While they liked to have fun and earn extra cash by dancing, that didn't mean it was anywhere close to _ safe _. Especially since the strip club was located smack dab in the middle of a busy city with a seedy underground that never seemed to rest.

Kris immediately shifted some of the less popular beta dancers to floor work and made sure to buy dampeners for almost every inch of the club; bathrooms and private rooms included. He hired a few extra betas as well, making sure they knew how to handle frenzied alphas when the situation called for it.

“_It’s better to be safe than sorry. I don't want any of my people to be put in danger like that again.” _ Kris said, settling staff members and dancers down in the main room to tell everyone about the new set up and rules. Jongin could see where he was coming from, felt touched that the beta cared so much about their well being, but he still felt a little bitter at the change. It meant that Chanyeol was stuck mixing drinks or watching over the changing rooms instead of actually dancing on stage. He knew for a _ fact _that he loved to have fun and twirl around the pole, enjoyed the attention he got almost as much as Jongin did. It seemed more than a little unfair to him that he was cut off from his outlet, but the beta only shrugged off his concerns.

_ “I still get plenty of attention, Nini. And besides, it's not like I was the best dancer.” _ He said with a laugh while he scratched the back of his neck. Jongin wanted to push--knew that if Sehun was there, they'd be able to get Chanyeol to change his mind--but he let it go.

_ “Whatever you say, Yeollie.” _ And the conversation ended there. It was mid-April now, and so far, there hadn't been too many incidents. Hardly any at all, to be honest. And while they have gotten the occasional rowdy alpha or two, it was never as bad as it was in the past. He knew, from a logical standpoint, that Kris's new outlook had been a good idea. However, it didn't fully sit right with him. _'Chanyeol should be here with me, cracking jokes and being his usual charming self. Not stuck behind a bar all night dealing with drunks and crack addicts that stop by for spare change_.’ He huffed to himself, looking around the dressing room.

There were only a few boys back there at the moment, Friday nights being one of the busiest nights for _ Exotica_. Currently, only he, Haechan and BamBam were in the dressing rooms, waiting until a stage opened up. Or, at least in Haechan's case, getting changed and heading home for the night. '_He looks pissed. Is it that boy again? _’ He frowned a little to himself when Haechan kicked a nearby chair, the sharp smell of annoyance mixing in with his natural scent of green apples and cinnamon.

“What crawled up your ass and died?” BamBam raised an eyebrow, a slightly cheeky smirk on his face as he picked up his liquid eyeliner. Haechan threw his hands into the air, a frustrated noise exiting his mouth in response. Jongin rolled his eyes, glancing at his reflection in the mirror as he passed by the angry omega. He paused, waving Haechan out of the way with an impatient huff. He ignored his irritated mumble and looked into the mirror, frowning thoughtfully to himself as he considered his stage outfit for the night.

His hair, for the week at least, was a bright silvery-grey that was slicked up and away from his face. He decided to forgo his usual violet colored contacts, using his natural eye color instead to _ really _ make the silver pop. His brown eyes were surrounded by a deep, purple smokey eyeshadow; four circular silver rhinestones lining the edge of his cheekbones. He smirked a little, pressing his lips together and letting them go with a soft _ 'pop’ _ , watching as the light sheen of lip gloss he put on glistened under the mirror lights. ‘_Hopefully, it's a full house tonight. It's been a hard week, and...I could use the distraction. It's not a permanent solution, but it helps when I don't feel like having sex. _’

The excitement that came with dancing on stage never faded, but he wasn't as enthusiastic as he'd been when he first joined. He got used to the hungry eyes watching him after a while, and Jongin had always wanted more than mindless sex or surface level lust.

He twisted his lips to the side, tilting his head as his eyes trailed down his body. He ran his fingers over the leather choker he wore, tracing the silver buckle and shivering a little when the cool metal touched his fingertips. He adjusted the loose silk shirt he had on, smoothing out the wrinkles and fiddling with the cuffs. He puffed out his cheeks a little, deciding to unbutton the first two and last three buttons of the soft, black top. _ 'Much better_.’ He hummed, turning around his gauge his backside. Black leather pants clung to his legs like a second skin, accentuating his ass and the thickness of his thighs. ‘_Y__eah. I think I'll just be fine._’ He smiled to himself, snapping his head to the side when Haechan suddenly let out a small shriek.

He dodged a blur of bubblegum pink being thrown in his direction, watching as the wig landed on the floor next to him. ‘_At least he managed to keep his heels on. He's lucky it's such a busy night. Soft wig or not, there would've been a brawl if that hit someone._’ Jongin snorted, bending over and picking the wig up, tossing it onto a nearby station. He leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow as Haechan went on another rant about _ 'Mark’ _ and how '_His stupid, dorky smile _ ’ and ‘_s__tupid, manly alpha scent’ _was ruining his weekend hookups. His face was nearly bare, save for the sparkly blue eyeshadow covering his right eye.

‘_So it was that boy then. When is he gonna man up and ask him out already? This dumb game they're playing is getting really old. He should be lucky he even has someone who wants him for him and not just his body. _ ’ He felt the familiar twist of jealousy flare up in his chest, stomach clenching in emotion he was beginning to feel on a daily basis; _ loneliness_. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was lonely, especially at times like this. When he witnessed yet another relationship bloom between the people around him. It was the fourth one since February and he was starting to feel as if the universe hated him.

The first had happened last October with Kris and the mysterious new alpha that showed up every now and again with chocolates and roses. He knew by the watch on his wrist and the gun holster hidden by his suit jacket that this new alpha wasn't the typical rich businessman, although the guards he kept around him would've been enough to clue him in. But as soon as he heard the alpha's name--_Suho _ he heard Jungkook whisper to Sicheng one night--he knew who he was. The leader of Exo; the _ most _powerful gang in the district. He was worried for Kris at first. This Suho was obviously bad news--being the leader of a gang and all--but as he watched them interact, he knew the beta would be in good hands. He was good at telling when people were lying, and the affection he saw in Suho’s eyes when he watched Yifan was genuine.

The second happened at the beginning of January between Zitao and one of his regulars. The shorter man seemed to be friends with Suho, always wearing a dark navy suit and a gleaming silver watch. His cat-like eyes, hair a dark rusty-orange and severe expression made an impression on everyone in the club. Most stayed away from him whenever he took a seat, but Zitao liked a challenge and teased the man every time he came. Until finally, the man seemed to snap. There was a commanding set to his shoulders when he requested Zitao for a private dance, and it was clear that he wouldn't be taking _ no _ for an answer. So Zitao gave him his dance, hiding his excitement behind an exaggerated eye roll as he led the silent man to a private room. His tune had definitely changed when he came back with flushed cheeks, glassy eyes and a new alpha scent of mint and freshly fallen snow. Jongin never got a name from Zitao--the omega promptly quitting only a week later with a fresh new mating mark on his collarbone--but he could guess who the alpha was. Xiumin was known to be a freelance hitman, taking jobs and getting them done as efficiently and quickly as possible. His MO was a peculiar one; an ice pick to the heart while he left a mint leaf stuck under the victim's tongue. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not--Zitao wasn't around enough for them to grow close--but he vowed to keep an eye out for him whenever he visited. And he visited _ a lot_.

The third--and thankfully _ last _ one--had happened with Chanyeol and his _ 'favorite customer _’ back in February. It was with another alpha who seemed dead set on seeing Chanyeol perform on stage again, even if that meant pestering Kris about it any chance he got. The alpha, known as Chen, was enamored with the giant; showing up almost every day to talk with him at the bar. He knew who the alpha was by name alone as he was, arguably, almost as famous as Suho and Xiumin. Chen was an up and coming information broker in the southern district and was moving his business up north into Exo territory. He heard that they had yet to meet, and he hoped for Chanyeol’s sake that they never did. Exo was known to kill off anyone who threatened their organization and the multiple missing person posters hung around town was proof enough of their efficiency. He couldn’t deny that they looked good together, though. It was especially cute to witness their exchanges since Chanyeol always lost the suave bartender persona he took on when behind the counter. He grew clumsy and twisted up his words whenever Chen stared at him for too long like some bumbling teenager. 

Although he didn’t approve of Chanyeol’s choice, he was still happy to see _ Chanyeol _ happy. The same went for the rest of his friends too. While he didn’t necessarily want them to be around so much danger--Exo had enemies that weren’t afraid to use underhanded tactics to hurt them--he respected their choices and supported them wholeheartedly in their endeavors in love.

The only friend that hadn't found someone yet was Sehun, and _ only _ because he wasn't interested in the _ “Lame-ass alphas that think I'll be a sweet, docile little omega for them when they order it"_. Although Jongin was starting to get suspicious of the subtle eagerness Sehun had whenever he came back on some days. It made him think that maybe he _ had _found someone, but was hiding it from him for some reason.

_ 'I don't know why. It's not like I would judge him or anything. Maybe...maybe he doesn't wanna rub it in? _ ' He held in a sigh, glancing up at the ceiling with a small frown. It wasn't like Jongin didn't have _ any _ offers for companionship. He had plenty of regulars; admirers who promised to take care of him and love him. But it all felt _ fake _ . Like sweet words meant to lure him into sex and sex only. None of the alphas, even betas, he met felt...right. And while the younger, more desperate him would've taken _ any _ form of affection, he knew better than to trust just _ anyone _now that he was older. He was smarter now, and quick to trust his instincts. They never led him wrong before, and so far, no one had been good enough to make the cut.

‘_It’s like the universe is mocking me, giving all the people around me what I truly want while I'm left with empty one night stands or mindless praise for how well I shake my ass._’ He chewed on his cheek, swallowing back the lump that wanted to form in his throat. He blinked, trying to shake the sudden exhaustion he felt. He still had a shift to work--usually, he worked until one or two in the morning if things got really busy--and he couldn't be distracted by his _ feelings _ now. '_Seeing as how there's only two of us waiting, I'm probably gonna be working until three_.’ He sighed quietly, redirecting his eyes away from Haechan when he made another angry noise. It was pointless to listen to him rant. Once he got started, it was like a never ending flow of swears and insults. He ignored their conversation as best he could, his eyes snapping to the door when it suddenly burst open.

“You're next, Kai.” Kihyun shot him a small smirk, sweat beading down the side of his face. His eyeliner was a little smudged and his scent was positively _ drenched _ in another alpha's. He raised a brow at the beta but he only got a sly wink in return.

“_Okay _then.” He snorted, brushing past Kihyun into the hallway. He felt a hand smack his ass and heard BamBam yell, “Go get 'em, tiger!” before the door closed shut. He let out a loud laugh, shaking his head as he walked through the satin curtains and out on to the main floor.

“Let's get this show on the road, then.” He muttered, plastering a smirk on his face as he stepped up to his pole. He let _ 'Kai’ _ take over, losing himself in dancing while he let his worries and loneliness melt away. If only for a few hours, he'd allow himself to soak up as much attention as he could, even if that meant competing for a little with Sehun on stage a few feet away.

He winked when said omega turned towards him, hiding a smile when Sehun rolled his eyes. _ 'Whatever_.’ He mouthed, but Jongin could see he got the message. '_Judging by the way he just ripped off his shirt, I think the competition is starting._’ He wrapped his fingers around the metal pole, thinking of ways to outdo his friend as the colorful lights swirled around aimlessly, painting the room in hues of pink, purple and blue.

**~~~** ** _Four Days Later_ ** **~~~**

He hummed to himself, eyes scanning critically over the various tops hanging in their walk-in closet. He didn't know what mood he was in, so picking out a stage outfit would be harder to do. That and Sehun was off today, so he had no one to match with or help him pick something to wear. _Exotica _ was usually a ghost town Monday through Wednesday, though Wednesday had an average of about ten to fifteen customers. Most hated working on those days since it was so slow. There were only a few patrons, and even then they didn't stay long.

"That and this weather is really fucking horrible. I got completely soaked on my way here from the bus stop." He mumbled, finally deciding on a loose, tan crop top. He easily slipped it on as he made his way over to the bottom closet, snagging the first pair of black leather shorts he touched. He slid those on before checking himself out in the mirror. 

"Not bad, not bad." He mumbled as he sat down at his station, turning his face side to side to see what else he needed. He hummed a random song under his breath, outlining both of his eyes in black liner and smearing some purple eyeshadow over his eyelids. He reached for his clear lip gloss before hesitating. He looked at his face again, going for a darker red instead. 

"Alright. We're ready to go." He nodded to himself, staring at his reflection for a moment before getting up to leave. He grabbed a pair of black heels, buckling the thin straps over his feet before pushing open the changing room door.

As expected, the main floor was practically empty, only a few dancers littering the poles. Most were at the bar, chatting with one another or Chanyeol as they waited for people to come in. Jongin tried to find an open seat, but he couldn't see any. Even if Tuesdays were slow, Kris always had at least half the stages full. The same went for the staff, most either hanging out at the bar or lounging on the couches surrounding the stages. Jongin could already tell tonight would be boring as fuck and he swallowed back a groan at the thought of doing nothing for the next eight hours. He was there until four tonight. Well, more like morning._ 'I wish Sehun didn't have today off. Ugh, it's gonna be so boring without him. _' He ran a hand through his unstyled hair, leaning against a nearby pole as he watched Chanyeol laugh and make drinks.

"At least someone's enjoying themselves." He muttered, though there was an audible smile in his voice as Chanyeol's boisterous laughter rang out in the mostly quiet room. He stayed like that for the next hour and a half, jumping up onto the stage to do a few lazy twirls to keep himself awake. _ 'If Kris catches me sleeping again, he'll book me more Tuesdays. I'd rather not work any more than I have to. _' He groaned with a grimace, his heels clacking loudly as he circled the pole. Again, he was stuck like that for another hour until he leaned against the pole. His eyes started slipping shut and just before he could fully fall asleep, a sudden bang jolted him awake.

His co-workers at the bar looked at the front in confusion but scrambled to make it to their stations when the sound of voices reached the quiet room. Jongin immediately sat up, slowly swaying against the pole as he watched the staff and strippers rush to their places. Chanyeol looked confused but dutifully started up the stereo when Hyojin gestured to him. _ 'We actually have customers...not only that, but there are a lot of them.' _ He looked curiously at the newcomers, quickly looking down when he noticed the bandannas tied around their necks. _ 'Exo. Fucking Exo is here. _ ' Although it wasn't Exo as a whole, he still felt his heart pause then restart. No, the men currently bustling into the main floor were only a single faction of the gang: a faction led by the ruthless and wild tempered Byun Baekhyun. _ 'Oh fuck me. I heard Ken say the guy was scary intense in person. Not to mention, his faction is literally called the Berserkers because of how fucking bloodthirsty and brutal they are when they kill _.' He tried his best to hide his nerves, licking his lips as he did another lazy turn. Even if he was anxious, he couldn't deny that he was curious about the infamous Byun Baekhyun.

He didn't know what he looked like, only knew how terrifying the dude was because of the rumors surrounding his Berserkers. _ 'Maybe he's actually really fucking hot _ .' He smirked a little at the thought. That'd be par for the course, though. Nowadays it seemed like every gang head was as handsome as a model --sometimes even more so. His cheeks flushed a little when faces sped through his mind, snapping out of his thoughts with an aggravated sigh. _ 'Oh fucking great. Now I'm sounding like Sehun. You do not need to be curious about fucking gangsters, Jongin _.' He mentally slapped himself upside the head, watching the men file in through the door. They all scattered about, some giving him appreciating glances while others headed straight for the bar. The only one who didn't move right away was a man standing just before the doors, shorter than any of the Berserkers and dressed strikingly different from them.

The Berserkers all wore black bandannas with the Exo logo, dark jeans and dark grey t-shirts usually hidden by black hoodies or jackets. _ 'I guess even gangsters have a uniform. _ ' He snorted softly to himself, eyes still trained on the man standing off to the side now. He was dressed in a fitted black suit, chest bare underneath his blazer and neck draped in thin silver chains that glittered under the pink and purple lights. _ 'Well...if I had to guess, that would be Baekhyun.' _ He leaned against the pole, arching his back and swaying his hips as he slid down. His eyes trailed over Baekhyun's body, starting from the tips of his shoes all the way to his slicked-back hair that looked black under the dim lights. A hot, burning feeling settled low in his stomach when he locked gazes with the man.

His eyes were dark and unreadable, ringed in thick black eyeliner. Jongin noticed the silver sparkle decorating his eyelids and his sight traveled down to his lips which were covered by a light sheen of gloss. '_He's...so pretty..? _' He'd never been dumbfounded by someone's appearance before, but he couldn't help the wild flutter his chest as he drank in the sight of Byun Baekhyun. Even from his place across the floor, he could feel why Baekhyun was so talked about. It was in the way his shoulders were confidently pulled back, the arrogant set to his jaw and the relaxed yet dominant aura surrounding him.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side as he studied him as well, the corner of his lips curling up into a small grin as they kept eye contact. Jongin wanted to look away, his brain was practically _ screaming _ at him too, but he found he couldn't. There was... something in Baekhyun's eyes that kept him frozen in place. They were unusually bright--something close to the surface that made his eyes shine a faint ruby-red under the lights. He recognized the color for what it was--a nearly _ feral _alpha--and his breath hitched when some of the red bled out into a darker color. It made Jongin feel on edge the longer they held eye contact, but he couldn’t say he was truly afraid. He could see that Baekhyun looked more...stable than he did before, though he wasn’t entirely sure why that was.

That and there was something buried in his look that made his inner omega bask under the attention. It wasn’t exactly affection, but it was interest. And not the usual interest he received. This felt more...curious than sexual and his suspicions wavered under his look. He knew what simple carnal desire for his body looked like, and so far Baekhyun had yet to exhibit any kind of familiar sign. ‘_Doesn’t mean I can’t, though. _’ He unconsciously licked his lips, breath stuttering when Baekhyun's eyes flicked down to his mouth.

_'Jongin...what the actual fuck is going on with your head right now?'_ He swallowed, averting his eyes as he turned his back on Baekhyun. He could still feel the heavy, burning weight of his stare on his back as he did a few simple routines--trying desperately to ignore the urge to look back. He couldn't let himself get mixed up with that sort of mess. It wasn't safe for him too, especially if the rumors about Baekhyun nearly going feral were true--although they weren't really rumors now that he'd seen the color in his eyes. '_I don't know how I could even live with myself... I'd be too fucking worried about me and my partner if I ever were to find someone in that line of business. That and who knows how deadly Baekhyun really is. Feral alphas are literally the most dangerous force to ever exist.'_ He sighed softly, shaking the hair out of his face as he inevitably turned his body back around to face Baekhyun. He didn't want to entertain the thought of interacting with him at all, but his curiosity had always been too strong for him to ignore. And the thoughts that chastised him before seemed to melt away under Baekhyun's assessing stare._ 'There's…. there's nothing wrong with looking, right?_' He tried to lie to himself, but even he knew he wasn't_ just _looking. It was refreshing to be looked at like he was a person instead of a slab of meat.

And he was so _ lonely _ nowadays. It felt like every day was getting duller; the bright spots in his life slowly shifting to pale greys and empty blacks. He knew his biology was working against him, and he absolutely _ hated _ it. Omegas, to survive, needed a certain amount of care. They were naturally one of the most emotional out of the secondary genders. And one of their emotional needs was physical affection. Jongin wasn't lacking in that part, but he _ wanted _ something more than platonic cuddles from Chanyeol and Sehun. He _ wanted _ someone to help him take care of his heats instead of the cold, rubber dildo he used. He _ wanted _ someone who would take care and love him instead of empty one night stands. _ 'Is that...is that too much to ask? _ ' He squeezed his eyes shut harshly, trying to pull himself back together as he hid his eyes with his bangs. _ 'C' mon, get your shit together. You can't let go now, not now _.' He let out a shaky breath, steadily avoiding the eyes on him as he finished his routines.

He kept his eyes on the men surrounding his stage, throwing out smirks and kisses that made his chest ache. He spent the rest of his shift with a deep hollowness in his stomach, a heavy fog clouding his mind as he fought to ignore the pair of eyes that watched him. His six hours ended soon enough, and he escaped to the back room without a backward glance. But the look in Baekhyun's gaze wouldn't leave his mind. The slight mischievous spark buried deep in his eyes; the subtly, arrogant curl of his lips; the reddish tint to his gaze even if it spelt danger and uncontrollable instincts. They all had sent mixed feelings throughout Jongin's head. He was enamored with him, that was for sure. He was attracted to the feeling he picked up from his weirdly inviting gaze and the weaker, lonelier omega inside of him _ ached _ to feel that warmth that he saw buried beneath the ruby-red tint and honest curiosity.

But he wouldn't--_ couldn't _ let himself interact with a man like Baekhyun. Even if there was a certain chemistry he felt with him, he had to stay away. He couldn't trust the wild emotions stirring in his gut. He couldn't trust himself to someone as dangerous as Baekhyun. He twisted his mouth into a sneer as he looked at himself in the mirror. _ 'You're acting like you know the guy personally, not like you just met only a few hours before. God, you've already become so needy for a person you don't even know, haven't you. _ ' He grit his teeth, digging his fingernails into his palms as his eyes burned. He didn't know why he was feeling like this but he wanted it to _ stop_.

"I'm... I'm so fucking pathetic." His chuckle was wet and sad as it left his mouth, a few tears spilling over his cheeks.


	2. close in on the distance (lips almost touch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also made a moodboard for this fic that I will be linking once reveals are over! It's nothing fancy but the inspiration hit me and I just _had_ to make one for this au! The aesthetic was too good to not use
> 
> also, Jongin goes kinda hard into unsulting himself, so this is just a warning in case its a trigger or something. Its towards the end of the chapter in the last section.
> 
> EDIT: Link to moodboard is [here](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess/status/1198006965294776320?s=19)

**~~~** ** _Three Days Later_ ** **~~~**

Jongin bit his lip, throwing out a seductive smirk as he strutted up to his stage. He was thankful the blindfold he wore was mostly see-through, otherwise, it'd be hard as fuck to see. He could feel Baekhyun's stare burn into his back, but he did his best to ignore it as he swung himself on stage. He rested his back against the pole, spreading his legs apart some. He stuck out his chest, grinding his ass against the pole while tossing his head back. He was glad he decided to stick with the messy bed-head' look. He knew _ exactly _ how good he'd look with his hair and the black ensemble he chose. It was bound to earn him more money too. ' _ And it never hurts to play it up a little to earn more. _ ' He let a small smirk tug at his lips, rolling his hips in another dirty grind that set the crowd _ wild _ . He dragged a hand down from his neck and unbuttoned three buttons from his sheer black top. He smirked when a round of cheers met his ears. Friday nights were busy, but they were _ fun _ too. The crowds were rowdier for sure, but they also tipped him better and gave him better reactions.

He slid down slowly, unbuttoning his shirt fully as he spread his thighs open. His ass-hugging jeans squeezed his thighs tightly, the chains dangling from his belt loops rubbing together as he fell to his knees. He let his lips split open to reveal his teeth, grin seemingly revitalizing the crowd as he held his shirt open. A shiver went down his spine when he felt Baekhyun's stare shift from his face to his now exposed chest, dragging down his sternum. '_ ...Why is he even here?' _ He chewed on his lower lip as he let go of his shirt, shrugging it off before getting up.

Baekhyun had shown up for every single one of Jongin's stages for the past three days. Without fail, he sat in the back; close to the exit, back against the wall and body facing Jongin. It was... overwhelming at first. He was used to being stared at, but what he wasn't used to was the way his heart leaped into his throat whenever they made eye contact. His temperature rose, sweat pooled in his lower back and his mind zeroed in on Baekhyun's presence. It was distracting but also...enjoyable? His mind was telling him to not give into his omega instincts, but it was about as effective as asking fish not to swim. All he ever did was listen to his gut, and his gut was telling him that this was _ right _. He relished in attention and adored the feeling of being watched, especially coming from someone like Byun Baekhyun.

He was the type to fuck once and leave them the same night, at least according to the rumors the people he slept with spread. Apparently, the rumors about him being feral did little to deter most of the groupies that wanted to fuck him. ‘_ Should I be included in that list now? _ ’ He didn’t know whether or not if he was joking, though he chose not to dwell on it too much. He could enjoy the man’s attention, as it sent Jongin's confidence up majorly. _ 'Although, I shouldn't even care, really. It's not like I want to have anything to do with him. _ ' The lie left a sour taste in his mouth, though he did his best to ignore the way it turned his stomach. He curled his fingers around the slightly warmed metal of the pole, taking in a deep breath before he hoisted himself up. _ 'Enough thinking. For now, let's just finish up this stage for the night. _'

**~~~**

But he couldn’t stop thinking about Baekhyun, even as the days turned into one week, then two. He couldn’t stop his thoughts from running wild in his mind, various theories--no matter how weak or outlandish--popping up to try and explain why Baekhyun was watching him. At first it was simply an annoyance, but as the days blurred together and the longer the silent staring continued, the more fed up he got.

He had more patience than anyone he knew, that’s for sure, but even he had a limit. Especially when the reason for his sleepless nights was one dangerously alluring alpha who did nothing but _ watch _. It was more than unusual and irritating to experience, though it also made him his feel unsettled. He wasn’t used to the quiet but intense looks he received. Most alphas--even betas at times--were more than willing to approach him and directly ask for sex. At least then he could choose to decline or agree to their demand, depending on what mood he was in. But this waiting and watching game Baekhyun was playing seriously threw him off kilter.

He was getting tired of feeling rattled and confused and so unsure of where he stood. He knew Baekhyun found him attractive, knew there was an open heat to his stare that seemed to be only reserved for him, but he made no move to approach Jongin. If anything, he made sure to stay out of the way; purposefully leaving after Jongin’s stages ended and disappearing without a trace. If he was being honest with himself, it was the most aggravating part about their little staring game. Because Baekhyun wouldn’t let Jongin approach him--would slink away whenever he even _ looked _ in his direction after he finished.

And he was just so _tired_ of feeling like he was being jerked around--like he was being toyed with for shits and giggles. It was only a matter of time before his patience snapped and he eventually confronted Baekhyun, and he sincerely hoped it was sooner rather than later.

** _~~~_ **

Jongin’s patience had lasted--surprisingly--a whopping three weeks before he snapped.

His brain had been extremely annoying that day--his thoughts whispering in his mind too loud for him to think about anything else. He was basically drowning in unease, suspicion and irritation, so it was honestly a miracle that he lasted as long as he did.

He managed to get through the stage he was assigned, enduring the same heat-filled stare all the while, but as soon as the music ended he was making his way towards the back. He knew his hasty movements caught a few stares, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment. No, his focus was on Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone who, oddly enough, seemed approving of his move. At least, the curve of his smirk suggested he approved. It was hard to tell how exactly he was feeling, as his tinted eyes were hard to read under the multicolored lights. That and with the scent dampeners, it made it hard for Jongin to sniff out the emotions surrounding him.

By the time he made it over to the empty corner, his breathing was heavy and his arms trembled ever so slightly. He decided that he was too mad to control himself, but the rapid beating of his heart told him otherwise.

“You’ve been watching me.” He blurted, and his voice sounded too loud to his own ears. Which wasn’t possible since the pounding bass was loud enough to reverberate through the entire room, but his nerves were starting to get the better of him now that he was actually _ speaking _to Baekhyun.

“Yes, I have.” He was surprised by how much he liked the sound of his voice. It was deeper than he expected, but there was still a warm, musical hint to it that unconsciously had Jongin relaxing. He quickly straightened his spine, however, forcibly sending a suspicious frown towards Baekhyun.

“_ Why _ .” He swallowed when his voice came out sharp enough to cut steel. He crossed his arms, leaning on his hip as he tried to meet Baekhyun’s easy going stare. It was hard to keep up his previous anger when he was directly assaulted with Baekhyun’s presence, but he soldiered on anyway. Even if his inner omega was purring way too loudly in his head for him to think straight, he had to keep his cool. He needed to find out exactly what this man wanted from him if he had any hopes of getting a good night’s sleep in the near future--lonely inner omega be _ damned _. So he summoned up as much annoyance and indignation as he could and scowled at Baekhyun. His efforts earned him raised an eyebrow and amused eyes, but he answered his previous not-question easily.

“Because you’re pretty to look at and your body is mesmerizing to watch. You move with such a graceful fluidity that I can’t help but keep my eyes on you.” He flinched, eyes widening at the sincerity coloring Baekhyun’s words. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was used to being called pretty and anything similar to it--sometimes with much more explicit undertones and implications than he felt comfortable with--but he hadn’t been described as _ graceful _ before. He’d been complimented on his body, _ especially _ how it moved, but this felt different somehow. He could see how much Baekhyun _ meant _it. There was still an undercurrent of heat, but it wasn’t purely superficial and it made his hackles lower some.

“Oh.” He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he averted his eyes from Baekhyun as his arms fell limply to his sides. He felt kind of...dumb for getting so angry in the first place. Yeah he was watching him like a creep, but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to _ fuck _ Jongin. That was his brain making that assumption and now he felt like the world’s biggest dumbass. _ ‘Jesus fuck, Jongin. Way to make yourself look like a prick. This is a fucking strip club--of course they’re allowed to look. He isn’t obligated to fuck you, even if he finds you attractive. Self-centered much, dumbass? _’ He raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck, curling in on himself as the embarrassment set it. He cleared his throat, chewing on his lower lip before speaking.

“Oh, um...thank you. Sorry for being, um, a bit of a dick earlier.” He let out a nervous chuckle, glancing over at Baekhyun when no response came. His eyes still held some humor to them, though it was now mixed with a bit of interest and something else he found hard to identify. He knew that it made his skin feel even hotter than before and his stomach knotted up with nerves when the eye contact persisted. He couldn’t say he minded exactly, not when it made him feel appreciated rather than ogled at like a hunk of meat.

(And he secretly enjoyed watching the redness that swirled through his eyes bleed out into his natural eye color. Very few people could calm someone like he did Baekhyun--at least that was what Google said when he looked it up.)

“No, it was rude of me to not say anything to you. Especially since I seemed to have caused you some stress, hm?” He raised his ringed fingers to gesture towards his eyes. He winced, but hurried to wave him off. He didn’t understand why Baekhyun even cared--wasn’t sure if he even _ wanted _to understand why he cared--but his lack of sleep was his own fault. It was Jongin’s mind after all, and he should’ve been able to shut it off when he needed to.

“S’not your fault my mind runs a mile per minute. Couldn’t shut it off even if I wanted to.” He tried going for a laugh, but it came out a little weaker than he intended it. He was a natural thinker, and no matter what he did, he could never fully control his rampant thoughts when he needed to. They always seemed to run around and around in his head--no sign of stopping when all he wanted to do was _ rest _ . It was why he had been so ready to tear his hair out before. _ ‘And now look where we’re at. Casually carrying on a conversation with a mobster while simultaneously looking like a fucking idiot. Dad would be so fucking proud, wouldn’t he? _ ’ He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough that he tasted the faintest hints of blood as the scathing words echoed in his head. '_I_ _ really fucking hate my brain. _’

Baekhyun blinked at his words before an understanding flickered over his expression--one that spoke of sympathy and a weariness he didn’t expect. It was gone as fast as it had appeared, but it still stuck in Jongin’s mind when Baekhyun nodded, a rueful smile tugging at his lips as ruby-red power swam in his eyes. He didn’t like that the feral seemed to come back and had to bite back a worried whimper when he saw the color seep more into his iris, nearly swallowing the brown.

“Yeah, you could say my brain’s just as fast-paced, though it definitely isn’t as...normal as yours probably is.” He laughed, and while it was a nice sounding laugh, there was an underlying note of something unstable and _ raw _ to it that set his omega instincts off. He didn’t like that Baekhyun sounded like that--sounded so wounded and lonely and _ lost _ \--because it reminded Jongin too much of how he sounded now. Of how _ fake _ his grins and laughs felt with his friends as he watched them find love. He knew that he was so close to going feral some days that it scared him more than anything. Baekhyun wasn’t there yet but he was dangerously close to stepping over that line. He frowned, fingers twitching as he feet shuffled closer to the table. His chest pressed against the smooth black metal, but he didn’t even register the feeling as his inner omega whined at him to _ comfortalphapleasealphahurts _.

Baekhyun’s laughter abruptly cut off and for a moment, Jongin was confused. He blinked when sensation returned to him and he felt something warm, but calloused under his palm. When he looked down, he found that one of his hands was resting over one of Baekhyun’s, larger fingers curled over his in a protective hold. He immediately reared back, snatching his hand away as if burned. Baekhyun only stared blankly at his hand, flexing his fingers as the ruby-red power in his eyes vanished. Jongin felt his heart leap into his throat. taking a few steps away from the suddenly silent Baekhyun as apologies dribbled from his mouth. ‘_ I screwed up, I screwed up. I screwed up so fucking badly _ .’ His mind looped his frantic thoughts, and he ignored the confusion his omega instincts sent, chanting _ whysadalphanotsadanymoregoodthingyes? _ at him as he curled in on himself.

“Why did you do that, Kai?” Baekhyun’s eyes were still fixated on his hand, but his eyes were less detached and there was genuine sort of curious-awe in his soft tone that had something in him ache. Why was he so surprised by his touch? He acted as if he’d never been comforted before--which wouldn’t exactly shock him but it did make his inner omega whine. Did he really not have anyone to casually ruffle his hair or pat him on the back? Not even in Exo? ‘_ Maybe he doesn’t. It would explain why he’s so close to becoming feral. _’ The ache inside his chest grew at the thought.

While alphas and betas didn’t need as much attention as omegas, they still required a certain amount of physical affection to keep their minds stable enough to function. It was blatantly clear that Baekhyun hardly had anyone touch him--going by the almost child-like wonder he was currently sporting--and if that didn’t make him sad as all hell. He didn’t know Baekhyun very well at all, but he had always been a good judge of character. And while Baekhyun wasn’t exactly a morally “correct” person, he was one that he felt deserved some affection. That and Jongin hadn’t felt threatened by him at all. Intimidated, yes, but never truly scared of; something entirely uncommon when it came to alphas and Exo in particular.

He knew right away that he shouldn’t fuck with Xiumin when he met him--had felt an icy chill roll down his spine when he locked eyes with the hitman. He’d seen nothing but darkness buried within his gaze and he had made sure he stayed as far away from him whenever he hung around _Exotica_. Suho had expelled that same ‘danger’ vibe he got from Xiumin, though it was significantly softer and more honed than the wildness he felt before. Chen was similar to Suho; dangerous but in control of that danger, though he did toe the line between control and feral at times. The alphas that approached him before too radiated way too much arrogance and lust for him to even think of letting his omega instincts run free. 

Baekhyun was different. And while the rumors had claimed he was a nearly feral alpha, Jongin could see what was really going on. He wasn’t feral--not really, not yet. No, he wasn’t that far gone. There was a wildness to his eyes, but when Jongin touched him, it had fizzled out into something warmer, something more stable than he had been before. ‘_ There was still hope. _’

“Answer me.” The slight desperation in Baekhyun’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, a new, frazzled light entering his eyes as he raised them to lock with Jongin’s. He swallowed, honestly unsure how to answer when confronted with so much emotion from Baekhyun. Why did he did he touch his hand? Because his instincts were screaming at him to comfort? Because he could relate to the emotions Baekhyun felt? Because Baekhyun was the first alpha--first maybe suitor to feel _ sincere _ in his appreciation of Jongin? There were so many thoughts, so many feelings running through him at the moment that he wasn’t sure what he should say.

“Because I _ know _ .” He said instead. In any other context he’d need to elaborate his words, but here, he didn’t have too. It was clear as day what he meant and it seemed to be enough for Baekhyun to understand because the frantic light died out in his expression. Instead, it was replaced by surprise, suspicion and a subdued joy rolled into one. Jongin wasn’t exactly sure if he was supposed to leave or continue to keep eye contact with a much calmer, but more cautious Baekhyun. He didn’t really blame him for being wary--he had shown a vulnerable side to himself to a complete stranger--but he couldn’t deny that it still hurt a tiny bit to be looked at like that. He wasn’t going to use it against him and it wasn’t like he had much ground to stand on either. They were in similar situations and he knew it wouldn’t make sense to lord their shared experiences over Baekhyun’s head. ‘ _ Though I don’t know why he would think like that. S’not like I have a reason to hurt or extort him _.’

“Why don’t you take a seat. You look like you could use a drink.” Baekhyun was the first to break the tense silence that settled over them, the odd cheer in his tone jarring enough to make Jongin flinch.

“Um, are you-” Baekhyun bulldozed right over what he was about to say, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at Jongin with an unreadable gaze. He was glad that Baekhyun wasn’t teetering over the edge anymore, though he wasn’t sure what he was getting at.

“If you don’t mind sitting with a slightly crazed, very dangerous alpha mob leader, that is.” He said with a grin full of sharp canines and slightly red eyes. The casual way he said it made Jongin snort, genuine amusement settling in his chest when Baekhyun’s fanged grin seemed to grow larger. He could tell the fake cheer was partially a mask, but he didn’t feel like it was necessary to draw any attention to it. If it made Baekhyun feel better, then it didn’t matter much whatever method he used.

“Yeah, I think I could definitely use one.” He mumbled with a small, but shaky smile as he slid into the second seat sitting in front of Baekhyun. The mask didn’t crumble, but a small, genuine smile broke through long enough for Jongin to know that his company was much than appreciated.

** _~~~Two Weeks Later~~~_ **

After that, it was easier to tolerate Baekhyun’s looks. He continued to show up to every one of Jongin’s stages, though it was different than before. After gathering his tips for the night and slipping off stage, Jongin usually made his way over to the farthest corner of the club to meet Baekhyun. Sometimes they talked about easy things; favorite foods, favorite movies, etc. Other times they sat together in silence, fingers touching as they each enjoyed a drink and lazily watched the rest of the club move in a flurry of excitement. The rarest times where when they would dredge up something from their past--whether it be the verbal abuse Jongin suffered from his adopted father or the gruesome way Baekhyun had to fend for himself growing up on the streets as a pretty-faced alpha. They hadn’t yet spoken of the weighty tension between them. It was almost tangible; the mutual want and interest, but neither party seemed to want to break it. Jongin didn’t know what the tipping point would be, but the tension only grew the more they spent time together.

As time passed, it became less of a chore to feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him and more like a _ need _ to be reminded that there was someone besides his closest friends who appreciated _ him _ and not just his body. That and he took an endless amount of satisfaction in the way he could lessen the alpha-red glow of Baekhyun’s eyes. He was the only one who could do that--was the only one Baekhyun _ let _in close enough who could do it.

It was his new favorite rush besides performing on stage. And it always left his inner omega a warm, gooey mess when Baekhyun looked less and less like a feral alpha. He was getting _ better _\--he was slowly, but surely edging away from a line he knew he couldn’t cross.

And then, of-fucking-course, Jongin had to go and screw _ that _relationship up.

It was a normal enough night; Jongin wore little clothing, tore off said clothing and swung around a metal pole until the music signaled his shift switch. He hadn’t seen Baekhyun that night--which was a little odd, but as of late it wasn’t entirely too uncommon. There had been trouble stirring up recently for Exo, and Baekhyun had been tasked with dealing with it. Jongin hadn’t asked for more details: _ one _ because he didn’t want to know and _ two _ , because _ Baekhyun _didn’t want him to know.

So instead of heading over to their regular table, he decided to get a drink at the bar and maybe chat with Chanyeol until either Baekhyun showed or the club closed. He sighed as he sat down at the farthest end of the bar. He wanted to be as far away from the stage as he possibly could. Sometimes, his customers would try and talk to him and he definitely didn’t want to deal with the creepy ones that night.

Thankfully, the spot he chose was empty and quiet. Well, as quiet it could get in a strip club. _ 'It's quiet enough for my mind to...relax at least. I can actually hear myself think. _ ' He sighed, rolling his neck. He leaned against the bar with a hand on his cheek. His tips were safely stored in his underwear, but he held a few twenties to pay for his drinks. He got half off most drinks, but he had a high tolerance so he often had to buy more than a few glasses to get pleasantly buzzed. He signaled for Chanyeol, but he was too preoccupied with someone to notice. Jongin pouted, but he didn't feel too upset. ' _ I guess I'll..sit here until he's free. _' He sighed, tracing random shapes along the smooth wood of the bar counter.

He didn't know how long he sat there for, but eventually his attention was caught when a drink was slid in front of him. He frowned, glancing up to see who it was. His lips twitched into a small smile as he watched Baekhyun slide into the seat next to him, his fingers brushing lightly against Jongin’s on the bar counter before he turned to face him. His suit was pastel blue this time, silver chains still hanging around his neck and chest still bare beneath his blazer. He noticed that his hair had gained more of a burgundy tint to it than it did before, and idly wondered when he managed to get highlights.

He looked like he usually did; perfectly handsome, dark eyes tinged with ruby-red and an arrogant smirk curling his glossy pink lips up into an almost impish expression. Jongin felt his smile grow slightly when the redness drained out of Baekhyun’s eyes; leaving behind a warm, dark shade of coco brown.

"Is that for me?" He asked softly, not wanting to ruin the sudden quiet that surrounded them. He glanced down at the glass full of amber liquid, watching the three ice cubes gently bob in the alcohol. He could tell by the smell that it was whiskey--one of Jongin's favorites. 

"If you want it. You look like you need a drink." He laughed a little at the frankness of Baekhyun’s tone. ‘_ Always so straightforward. _’

“Is it that obvious?” Baekhyun shrugged, tapping his fingers against the smooth mahogany wood as his eyes trained on the dark circles that were bound to stand out underneath his eyes.

“Maybe a little.” And while his smile was teasing, the softness of his tone belied the worry that he felt as his eyes stayed where they were. Jongin shrugged and gave him a weak smile.

“It’s been a long week.” ‘_ That’s a fucking understatement. _ ’ He reached for the glass and took a sip, wrinkling his nose at the taste but savoring the smooth burn it gave him. He had been having trouble sleeping lately. Once again, because his mind wouldn’t _ shut up _ and give him the rest he deserved and sorely needed. ‘ _ Especially when all I’ve been thinking about is Baekhyun and… _ ’ He took another swig of the whiskey, swallowing down the strong mouthful with a loud gulp. He choked a bit when the alcohol went down the wrong pipe, but managed to get himself under control within a few coughs. His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and he avoided the amused smile stretching over Baekhyun’s face. ‘ _ There you go again, making yourself look like a fucking idiot. _’

“Woah there, pup. Take it easy.” Baekhyun laughed when Jongin sent him a glare, reaching over to lightly pat his back. He got so close that Jongin caught a whiff of his natural scent. He stifled the whimper that wanted to escape his throat by taking biting into the inside of his lip hard enough to taste iron. _ 'Why does he smell so fucking delicious? _' He thought, semi-hysterically.

Woodsy pine with hints of rain and the fresh smell of earth filtered through his senses. All he wanted to do after smelling Baekhyun was to curl up in a ball and sleep, preferably in the arms of the alpha sitting next to him. _ 'Grip, Jongin. Get. A. Fucking. Grip _.' He fought hard to keep his shoulders in a relaxed slouch as he swirled the ice in his halfway empty glass.

He and Baekhyun talked idly about their weekends and such, but Jongin’s thoughts were miles away. He couldn’t stay focused--not when Baekhyun was so close and he could actually _ smell _ how good his scent was. When they were in their little corner, a scent dampener was conveniently placed above it. He had never smelled Baekhyun before and to say it was overwhelming would’ve been putting it _ mildly _ . Baekhyun smelled like everything Jongin loved rolled into one--like _home _and _safety_ and _warmth_ and he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up in that scent and stay in it forever.

But he couldn’t. Not when he didn’t want to lose the soft, fragile thing he had with Baekhyun. He would never risk it, not for something as trivial as his icky, needy _ omega _feelings. 

(That voice in his head that was calling him weak, that was calling him a needy omega bitch sounded too much like his father and he didn’t want to push any of that onto Baekhyun, not when he was already dealing with his own issues)

"-ai? Kai, hey you there?” He blinked, turning his head to face Baekhyun. His breath froze high in his throat when he found himself staring directly into Baekhyun’s eyes, though now they were tinged with the faintest hint of ruby-red. Worry made his eyebrows furrow, notrils flaring as he scented the air. Their close proximity made Jongin’s senses go haywire--being _ so close _ yet _ so far _ from the warmth Baekhyun radiated driving him mad with the desire to be held. Their knees were brushing together and sitting this close, he could get another whiff of his scent. Baekhyun was shorter than him already, even more so when sitting down, but Jongin felt small at that moment. It was a feeling no one had made him experience before and he suddenly wanted to cry because it was all just_ too much too fast and-_

“Kai? What’s wrong? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” His tone was low, but gentle; almost as if he was coaxing a frightened animal. Jongin stifled a laugh at the absurdity of it all, tears burning at the corners of his eyelids as he kept his gaze locked into the glittering chains around Baekhyun’s neck. Now _he_ was the one who needed to be talked too--who needed to be _ coddled _. It was funny in a way it shouldn’t have been but Jongin couldn’t explain why it was.

Maybe it was just how the shift from strangers who were nearly on the verge of going feral to something close to friends was as drastic as it was gradual. Maybe it was how Baekhyun was the one helping him instead of the other way around. He didn’t know--couldn’t explain it--but there was a small part of him that felt dangerously close to shattering and he didn’t know how to _ fix _ it. He shivered when Baekhyun placed a hand on his knee, the worry radiating off him only increasing when Jongin stayed silent. He immediately sat up, not really pulling away but unsure how he should act. The hand holding his knee positively _ burned _ through the fabric of his jeans, making his breath stutter when it squeezed reassuringly. He didn't want Baekhyun to let his knee go; he didn't want the warmth from him to disappear and leave him _ cold _ and _ alone _ . A sour taste filled his mouth as hhis thoughts bounced around in his head. God, his feelings made him want to _ puke _.

_ 'There you go again. Fucking needy little bitch. _ ' His bottom lip trembled as his thoughts overtook his mind. The negative speech sounded suspiciously like his father and he had to look away to keep himself from crying. _ 'Why...why am I so stuck on this? I thought...I thought I got over this period of self-loathing. _' But the constant feeling gnawing at his chest had severely impacted his mind. Now, all he could think of was being held; being taken care of by a strong, grounding presence that just _wasn't_ in his life. '_I'm so fucking pathetic. Can't even live without an alpha, like some codependant little leech; like some goddamn parasite that only takes and takes-_'

He jerked out of his thoughts when a hand tilted his chin up and Baekhyun's frowning face met him. He blinked, forehead creasing when Baekhyun’s eyes widened in alarm, sparking a bright ruby-red as his other hand came up to cradle Jongin’s face.

“Kai, I need you to tell me what’s going on right now. Your scent suddenly soured and your eyes are showing that you’re close to-” He cut himself off, digging his teeth into his bottom lip hard enough that Jongin could detect the faint smell of blood. He frowned.

“You shouldn’t hurt yourself.” Baekhyun barked out a laugh, disbelief and fondness flitting over his expression as he stared Jongin down.

“Are you fucking serious? You’re about to go fucking _ feral _and all you can worry about is me?”

“Huh?” He didn’t understand, what did Baekhyun mean by that? He couldn’t be going feral--could he? He didn’t feel much different, except...except that there was something other than his omega instincts whispering to him now. Mocking him, berating him for being so weak-willed and _ needy _ . He was so fucking _ pathetic _ , wasn’t he? Could barely survive on his own without the touch of someone--too _ greedy _to appreciate the touches he already received on a daily basis. He tried to deny the ugly voice--he wasn’t greedy!--but it was no use. He couldn’t win against it, not when it was absolutely right-

“No.” He blinked away the tears that clouded his vision, suddenly pulled back into the present as Baekhyun’s fingers gently wiped away the wetness from his face. He made a confused noise, sniffling when Baekhyun leaned down to touch their foreheads together. Jongin wanted to keep avoiding his eyes, but he found it hard not to stare when they were so close to each other.

“You aren’t greedy for wanting someone to take care of you.” He murmured, the red swirling in his eyes a deeper shade than the brightness he was used to. It made his chest tighten and his inner omega whine and cry out _ pleasepleasepleaseplea- _ He wasn’t sure what they were begging for, but he echoed their want for Baekhyun.

“Wanting more for yourself isn’t greedy or pathetic. Especially when it’s someone as deserving as you.” His low voice rumbled out soothingly, smoothing over the cracks and aches splintering through his heart like warm, shining sunlight. He shivered, his eyelids falling down some when he took in a deep breath of his scent. He felt...better; not whole, but something close to it as his omega calmed. They continued to stay close together, eyes locked together and breaths syncing up in an easy pattern.

Looking into Baekhyun's eyes was like staring into red wine. The red was so rich--so _deep_ that he felt intoxicated just _ staring _at him. The skin touching his was incredibly warm, his omega preening in delight as his cheeks tingled. His skin was flushed a noticeable pink, breath hitching when Baekhyun's eyes dropped to his mouth. He stared intently at his lips, and unconsciously his tongue darted out to run across his bottom lip. Baekhyun's eyes flashed with something hot and wanting as his head tilted to the side; slowly leaning closer and making his intention known.

_ 'Is...Is he going to..? _ ' But he didn't feel the need to back away, his stomach doing somersaults as he leaned in to meet him. He felt drawn to Baekhyun in a way that left him both confused and excited. His inner omega was purring loudly at this point, neck bared and content but excited as they sent feelings of _ happlyalphasmellgoodwantmorealpha _ and he finally came to the realization that what he had with Baekhyun was special. He wanted it, not matter what came of the future, he wanted Baekhyun and all he had to give. His eyes slowly slid closed, breath stuttering when he heard Baekhyun growl lowly.

He could feel the heat radiating off Baekhyun, his hot breath puffing against his lips. He shivered at the feeling, breathing out a small whimper when more of his scent filtered through his nostrils. _ 'Almost…' _ The excitement in his chest was overwhelming, his mind completely focused on Baekhyun and Baekhyun alone.

The moment was shattered by a familiar, but panicked voice calling out to him. He immediately jerked away, his eyes popping open to stare at a surprised Baekhyun. He swallowed, his mind reeling and his heart beating a mile per minute. _ 'Did...did we almost…? _' He took in a deep, shaky breath as he turned away, plastering a small smile on his face as a panicked Xiaojun scuttled his way over. His makeup was smudged and the sparkly crop top he wore was torn.

"Kai! Hae...Haechan and Joosung started fighting and BamBam sent me to come get you. I don't know what happened, but-" He breathed out, dried tears and lipstick on his cheeks as he hung onto him. Jongin held in a sigh. Joosung and Haechan had been on the outs for a while now, but to start a fight now? _ 'These fucking kids. _'

"Shh, calm down, okay? Go find Lucas and Johnny. Bring them to the back, I'll try and calm them down." Xiaojun nodded, brushing past Baekhyun without a second glance as he went to find security. Jongin slowly turned to look back at his companion and wasn't surprised to see a pleasant, but strained smile on his face. Jongin actually _ did _ want to cry, but he held back his frustrated tears and gave his own weak smile back. They had been so close--_achingly_ close to finally putting an end to the nonstop tension but again, the universe _ hated _ his fucking guts and had to ruin yet another thing he had going.

“Raincheck?” He couldn’t hide the shakiness to his voice and he internally cringed when the uncertainty and sadness echoed in his ears. ‘_ If I could hear it, Baekhyun definitely could too. Great. Now I look even more pathetic than I did before _.’

"Yeah, I’ll see you around, Kai." Baekhyun mumbled and the hesitantance made his heart crack. Did he not want him anymore? Was he embarrassed because of the interruption? The different possibilities sent jongin’s head spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. God, why had this become so complicated? 

"Yeah. I’ll..I’ll see you around some time, Baekhyun." He choked out, turning away from Baekhyun before he could see his expression. He could still feel the weight of his gaze on the back of his neck as he rushed off to the dressing rooms and even felt the phantom touch of his hands as he burst through the doors.

It did nothing to stop the deep, painful throb of his heart as he tried to focus on the brawling omegas in front of him.


	3. you’re perfect (I’ll fill up your empty heart to the brim with me)

That raincheck never happened the next night. Nor the next. Nor the next. Baekhyun hadn’t shown up to any of Jongin’s performances at all since that night. He didn’t know whether or not he should be worried or heartbroken. His omega decided that he was both and, subsequently, he spent the next week and a half pathetically sad. He tried to dreg up some of his former anger, but it was pointless. Jongin had decided he wanted Baekhyun--a decision his omega agreed with--and there was nothing that he could do to stop the negative emotions from boiling over.

He was wallowing and there was nothing that could bring him out of it besides Baekhyun himself. And seeing as how the alpha had gone AWOL for the past week, Jongin was stuck in his depressed funk. It had gotten so bad that Kris sent him home early and told him to not come back until he was feeling better. He was thankful at first--he had grown tired of the pitying looks he received from Chanyeol and the rest of the staff--but soon enough he realized what a mistake it had been.

Baekhyun neither knew where he lived or had his number. They hadn’t brought up living situations and for some reason, it had never occurred to Jongin to give Baekhyun his phone number up until that point. It made his despair (and Sehun would call him dramatic for using despair, but fuck him, he was  _ moping  _ and he could stand to be a little dramatic) only deepen when all sorts of bad thoughts ran through his mind. What if Baekhyun was hurt so badly that he _couldn’t_ get to Jongin? What if he came to the club, looking for him, and found nothing but an empty chair? He knew that none of his coworkers would give out his apartment number even if Baekhyun asked, not that many knew where he lived anyway. (though to be safe, he did let both Sehun and Chanyeol know that it was perfectly fine if they told Baekhyun where he lived. He got baffled looks from both--and he had to argue his case to Sehun because it was also his space too--but they had no right to judge him and reluctantly agreed to his request)

What if it was the complete opposite and...and Baekhyun was purposefully avoiding him? What if he was unnerved by how close to feral Jongin had been? What if the near kiss and his overwhelming neediness scared him off? (he knew that Baekhyun didn’t see him that way, but fuck, being alone for so long made him miss the obvious signs he should’ve picked up on) What if Baekhyun had gotten bored and merely ditched him for another strip club?

His mind and omega were at war with themselves--one half believing Baekhyun finally left while the other was worried sick that their alpha had been injured or _worse_. It was pure torture and he could do nothing but sit in his dark room and mope. Sehun had knocked and checked in on him throughout the first week, not staying long, but giving him food whenever he ordered take out. It was a nice gesture and he was glad his best friend left him alone to deal with it by himself. He didn’t really appreciate it when people invaded his space when he was sad.

However, his visits stopped about the ninth day into Jongin’s self-imposed-slash-forced isolation. He knew it was because Sehun was sharing his heat with the alpha he though Jongin didn’t know about. And normally, he would’ve teased his friend about his poorly kept “secret”, but the knowledge only made him hurt even worse than before. He was a ball of jealousy, sadness and loneliness as he huddled under his comforter.

The only times he allowed himself to move were when he needed to use the bathroom and whenever he felt the need to eat. Other than that, he kept himself locked away in his room. He knew it wasn’t anywhere near healthy, but he had long ago stopped caring about his health. Not when the one guy--the  _ only  _ guy he had any interest in had basically disappeared off the face of the earth. And he would’ve kept up that same attitude too, if it wasn’t for the loud knock he heard come from his apartment door. He thought about ignoring the knock--he was nowhere near presentable and didn’t feel like dealing with others--but he eventually hauled himself up when the knocking persisted.

He groaned to himself as he threw his blanket off him, wrenching open his bedroom door hard enough for the wood to moan out in protest. His feet slapped against the hardwood floor loudly, and he absently scratched at his stomach beneath the large sleep shirt he wore. He was a mixture of annoyed and sad when he walked closer to the door, though that instantly disappeared once he smelled a familiar, woodsy-earthy scent. Alarm made his breath catch when he also caught the sharp smell of blood and pain. He didn’t hesitate to rush to the door, swinging it open as soon as his fingers grasped the knob.

“Oh…” He breathed out, eyes widening when he met Baekhyun’s surprised face. His fist was poised to knock, but he dropped his hand after a few seconds. But Jongin couldn’t focus on that. He was more preoccupied with the wounds covering Baekhyun’s face. His right eyebrow had a clean, white bandage over it, minor purple bruising surrounding the side of his mouth and the upper part of his cheek. There were shallow cuts scattered along his forehead and the bridge of his nose. He was favoring his right side more than his left, and Jongin felt his hand twitch with the urge to comfort.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” His teasing grin was enough to break Jongin out of his stupor, and he stepped out of the doorway.

“Y...yeah. Come in.” He watched as Baekhyun slipped inside, wincing when he got a closer look at the injuries covering his face. He closed the door with a quiet ‘_snick _’, biting his lip to keep the questions he had quiet. He didn’t want to immediately overwhelm him with questions when he so clearly was hurt. He kept close to the door, wanting to close the distance between them but not knowing if he should. Baekhyun was a tactile person when he wanted to be, but Jongin didn’t know if he was the same way when he was hurt.

“Do you want something to drink?” He asked after Baekhyun leaned against the couch, the difference between the obvious cheap furniture and the designer suit he was wearing making his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. If Baekhyun noticed, he didn’t show it as he shook his head,

“Nah, I only came up to check in on you.” His omega--who had been quietly whining ever since Baekhyun had showed his face--suddenly perked up. Jongin ignored the happiness being sent his way in favor of voicing out his confusion.

“Check in on me?” Baekhyun actually looked a little sheepish as he raised his hand to the back of his neck.

“I tried going to the club tonight, but one of the boys there told me you weren’t working. When I asked when you would be, they kinda gave me a look and walked off. I only found out where your apartment was from Chanyeol.” Jongin fought off the urge to facepalm. He  _ knew  _ that was going to happen. ‘ _ If only I hadn’t been so unreasonably upset--then maybe I could’ve met him when he first showed back up again. _ ’

“I’m sorry about that. Um, I haven’t been working for a week or so now.”

“No, I get it. They don’t exactly trust me much and I can’t really blame ‘em for it.” He smirked a little, but it disappeared once he registered what Jongin had said.

“Wait. week? Why were you out for so long? Did you get sick?” He frowned, eyes sharpening as he searched Jongin’s face. Jongin tried his best to fight back the flush that wanted to stain his cheeks red, but it didn’t work since Baekhyun was still staring at him so intensely. He felt the embarrassment grow when Baekhyun sniffed the air, eyes widening a fraction when Jongin’s sadness, tears and other negative emotions filtered through his senses. ‘ _ Oh fuck me. Of course the apartment would be scented with all of my feelings because of my pathetic moping. Just what I need him smelling right now.’ _

“Kai what...happened? Were you hurt? Did someone say something to you? Did someone  _ threaten _ you?” The shock had vanished from Baekhyun’s face, only anger and something like  _ protectiveness _ entering his tinted-red eyes as he stood up from the couch. He felt a sharp spike of satisfaction come from his inner omega, and struggled not to purr loudly when he breathed in Baekhyun’s suddenly overwhelming scent.

“N..no one said anything or did anything to me.” He managed to get out after a few moments, shivering when Baekhyun moved in close enough that Jongin could see the smaller, less noticeable cuts littering his face. He could feel how warm Baekhyun was from this close, and felt his hands twitch with the need to pull him even closer. The question was clear in his eyes as he tilted his head back, and Jongin had to breath in a few times before he got the courage to answer.

“Well, uh...Kris had sent me home early because I was...really worried about you?” It came out more like a confused question than anything else. Baekhyun wasn’t expecting his answer, blinking a few times as his mouth parted open in surprise. Jongin looked away from him, fiddling with the ends of his shirt as he rushed to explain himself.

“Well, you kinda disappeared on me for an entire week and it really had me worried? And it made me feel like you were either in some deep trouble or...or you were avoiding me. Both options were equally as bad, and they made me feel..upset.” He chewed on his lower lip when silence met his words, though he did relax minutely when a mixture of fond amusement and warm surprise wafted from Baekhyun. 

“You were worried about me?” His skin warmed when he heard how soft Baekhyun’s voice was, but nodded his head anyway, still avoiding eye contact as he answered.

“Yeah, of course I was worried. I had gotten used to your-”  _ safewarmouralpha _ his omega chanted “-presence and it kinda threw my routine out of whack. I...I missed you.” He whispered, shoulders tense like he was waiting for a blow. Jongin wasn’t sure why he felt so...off balance, but he felt like he had just exposed some deep, dark secret of his. The seconds ticked by, the tension growing thicker and thicker and thicker until a pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around him. He froze, heart beating doubly fast when he felt Baekhyun’s breath brush against his neck.

“Is this okay?” Jongin shuddered out a breath, mumbling a quiet, helpless ‘_yes_’ as he curled into Baekhyun’s hold. He wiggled a little, fitting himself under Baekhyun’s chin as he leached as much warmth from him as he could. He didn’t realize just how cold he was until he was being held, sighing out when Baekhyun merely adjusted his arms so that it would be an easier fit. He didn’t know why he was given the hug, but he wouldn’t say no to being so close to Baekhyun--not when it made his anxiety and fear ebb away into something close to comfort.

“First, I’d like to apologize for vanishing like that. I had a job to do that took longer than expected and I shouldn’t have left you without any notice.” His fingers gently ran through Jongin’s hair, his other hand gripping the back of Jongin’s neck in a firm hold as he continued. He let out a weak purr when the various sensations registered, rubbing his nose against Baekhyun’s neck as he tried not to sink too deeply into his mind as his omega chanted  _ safesmellsgoodwarmthalphasafe _ .

“Second, I want to thank you for thinking about me so much.” He felt Baekhun’s breath hitch slightly when he continued to nuzzle into his neck, and when he next spoke there was a heavier tone in his voice that sent pleasant tingles down his spine.

“I know I worried you, and while I wish I hadn’t, I’m glad I did. It’s been too long since someone had thought about me like that, and I’m happy that it was you who did.” Baekhyun brushed his lips against the shell of Jongin’s ear, huffing out a laugh when Jongin let out a louder, more satisfied purr.

“Glad you’re safe. ‘M happy you’re okay. You are okay, right?” He slurred, his fingers gripping the smooth fabric of Baekhyun’s blazer as he pushed himself closer. He was getting a little touch-drunk off of Baekhun’s hands and scent, but still recognized the faint traces of pain in his scent.

“Mhm. I may look a little roughed up, but believe me. The other guy looks worse, Kai.” There was a vicious bite to his words and Jongin could practically hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. He frowned a little, squirming until he could look Baekhyun in his eyes. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jongin bit his lower, keeping silent as he debated with himself. ‘ _ Should I…? I mean, he already knows where I live, so maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing if he knew my name? _ ’

“Jongin.”

“What?” He took in a deep breath, a shy smile tugging at his lips as he trained his eyes on Baekhyun’s expression. 

“My name...you can call me Jongin. At least, when it’s just the two of us or we aren’t at  _ Exotica _ .” He mumbled, blushing when he caught the gratitude and slight awe shining in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“...Jongin.” He repeated, hand tightening on the back of Jongin’s neck when he let out an embarrassing noise. He lowered his eyes and returned to his spot under Baekhyun’s chin, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart as he urged Baekhyun to card his fingers through his hair again.

He knew that they still needed to discuss the almost kiss, but he was too content with their positions right then to really bring it up. He knew there would be time later on to fully talk about it--so for now, he let himself sink into the warmth and comfort offered to him.

**~~~** ** _Three Weeks Later_ ** **~~~**

“Here's your drink, Kai!” Chanyeol slid down his glass with a wide grin, dark eyes crinkling cutely when he saw Jongin's face.

“Nervous?” He leaned his chin on his palm, bending over to rest his elbows on the bar counter.

Jongin shrugged, downing his glass in one go. The alcohol did nothing to dull his nerves. Instead, it settled uncomfortably in his stomach; almost like a lead weight.

“Am I that obvious?” He let out a weak chuckle when Chanyeol wiggled his hand from side to side.

“A bit. You shouldn't be, though. You look great tonight!” Jongin smiled, glancing down at his outfit. Saturday nights were theme nights, and tonight's theme was ‘ _ Sexy Sleepwear _ ’. Most were either running around in silk nighties or open robes and panty sets. He chose a white button up that was a size too big, white lace panties and white silk thigh highs. He also left out his contacts and had his hair down, the tips falling into his eyes to give him that 'sleep-soft' look. Chanyeol himself was even getting into the spirit, wearing an open robe and a pair of tight boxer briefs. He wasn't nervous about looking good--when was he ever?--he was only nervous about the  _ person _ he had to entertain.

Baekhyun had shown up to more of his stages as the days passed into weeks--picking up as if he didn't just disappear for an entire week, and a half. They shared a few conversations here and there, all with an underlying tension that spread goosebumps along his skin whenever they were close together. He was growing to recognize the heated looks hidden in Baekhyun’s eyes and he knew that, sooner or later, one of them would crack. His lips lifted in the corners thinking about it, but his nerves were fluttering in his stomach. They had grown closer over the months, but he couldn’t help but feel the lingering anxiety and ache when remembering just how dangerous Baekhyun’s profession was.  _ 'He was gone for more than a few days and showed up at my front door covered in healing bruises and cuts. I was out of my mind with worry, and I’m not sure if the risk is worth the reward. _ ' His mind immediately protested the thought. Of course Baekhyun was worth the risk, but still..it was hard coming to terms with the fact that Baekhyun could die on him at anytime, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to help. That he might not even _know _until it was too late.

He shifted on his feet, gripping the edge of his sleeve tightly. Tonight would be the first time Baekhyun's asked for a private dance; the first time he let Jongin be near him while he was on the clock.  _ 'Why now…? Why's he suddenly buying me for the night?' _ He worried his lower lip between his teeth.

Chanyeol gave his hand a small pat when it became clear that he wouldn't be calming down anytime soon. It was reassuring, especially since Chanyeol's hand nearly engulfed his, reminding him how fucking huge his friend was. He had the sudden urge to bury himself into Chanyeol’s chest but squashed that feeling down.  _ ‘Now is not the time for my touchy ass to want cuddles. You can ask for them later,’  _ he decided, pouting slightly at the sting of disappointment that pinched his chest.

“I asked Dae to make sure Baekhyun behaves tonight. You don't need to worry.” Jongin felt a little of his anxiety fade, blinking when he registered the name Chanyeol said.

“Wait, you know someone who knows Baekhyun? You...you know someone who's part of _Exo_?” He made sure to whisper his words as he leaned in closer, subtly eyeing the various bodies around them. _Exotica_, unsurprisingly, was a major hub for gang activity, drug trafficking, prostitution, and weapons smuggling. Exo was at the heart of it all, the gang basically controlling everything from the police force to the secretary in the mayor's office. He had to be careful when mentioning names around the ground floor. Exo had spies planted almost everywhere, and he didn't want to be killed for simply asking a question_._ They were the true owners of _Exotica_, and in return, Kris acted as a '_placeholder_' in their absence.

“ _ It wasn't like I had a real choice when it came down to it. It was either accept their help and get a decent paying job or try to live on the streets. And at the time, I didn't have the health or the know how to live on my own like that.”  _ Kris had shrugged, a rueful smile tugging his lips up when Jongin had asked one day. He never got an answer as to  _ why  _ Kris had been so desperate--or what he meant by ' _ health _ '--but the look in his eyes made him not want to push any further.

But Chanyeol--cute, fumbling Chanyeol who'd never even had a proper taste of liquor or smoked from a blunt before--knew someone in a gang as ruthless as Exo? It was mind-boggling to hear. Nevermind the fact that he technically had a contact in Exo. And it was only on a technicality, as he had _no _interest in getting involved with ruthless men like Exo.

“You're telling me...you actually have a  _ contact  _ in Exo?” He pushed, watching as a slight flush rose to Chanyeol’s ears. He ducked his head bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck while letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Um, no? More like…”

“More like he's dating an associate of Exo, kid.” A smooth voice interrupted Chanyeol, a body sliding into the seat next to Jongin. He looked at the newcomer, choking when he saw that it was Chen. His mouth was curled up into a smirk, black eyes glinting in nothing but mischief from behind his black fringe. His eyes turned from Jongin to Chanyeol, his lips curling down into a small frown.

“I would appreciate it if you could tone down the use of my real name when we're out. I use  _ ‘Chen’ _ for a reason, you know.” Chanyeol's eyes widened before he nodded frantically, a worried crinkle appearing between his eyebrows.

“I'm...I'm sorry. It just..it completely slipped my mind that I said it and I really-” Chanyeol clamped his mouth shut when Chen waved his hand, the guilty pout covering his features making him look younger than he actually was.

“I know. Just...be more careful from now on,  baby boy .” He mumbled, a little of his alpha scent permeating the air. Jongin ignored his citrusy smell and filed away the glassiness of Chanyeol's eyes and the small hint of arousal in his scent to analyze another day. Currently, he was stuck on the fact that Chen and Exo were somewhat business partners. ‘ _ They already met? The way Irene described it, Exo was starting to notice Chen and his business, and they weren't exactly ecstatic about it. _ ’ He thought with a frown before the last part of Chen's sentence echoed in his mind.  _ 'Dating...I knew they liked each other but dating? He never...he never mentioned dating.' _

“You two...you two are  _ dating _ and you didn't even  _ tell me _ ?”  _ 'Especially when I told you about Baekhyun before I did Sehun.' _ He glared at Chanyeol, his anger subsiding slightly when he saw his apologetic expression. How could he stay mad at Chanyeol when he looked like a kicked puppy?  _ 'A shirtless, ripped, adorable puppy _ .’

“Look, I was gonna tell you and Sehun tonight since you guys would be working during the meeting but  _ he  _ had to go and ruin my surprise.” He turned to Chen with a glare, but it was ruined by the redness of his cheeks. The alpha responded with a laugh, ringed fingers sliding over the counter to link with Chanyeol's.

“Sorry, baby boy. But the kid looked so worried for you. Thought it'd help to know you weren't in any trouble.” He winked at Jongin, lazily running his thumb over Chanyeol's knuckles. 

“I'm not a kid you know.” He muttered, lips lifting slightly when Chanyeol practically melted into the counter top; his eyelids fluttering closed as a small purr rumbled low in his chest. ' _ He's such a softie _ .’

“How old are you?” Chen asked Jongin, eyes trained on Chanyeol. The tall beta was resting his full weight on his forearms, cheek squished against his wrist as Chen moved to bury his fingers in Chanyeol's caramel-colored hair. Jongin had to stop himself from cooing when Chanyeol leaned into the gentle touch.

“I'm twenty-five.”

“Exactly. You're still a  _ kid _ .” He snorted, moving his hands to card through Chanyeol's hair. Jongin felt a quick flash of irritation, but also curiosity.

“How old are you then? You don't look much older than me, to be honest.” He mumbled, flushing when it came out more petulant than expected. Chen only smirked in response, shooting him a quick look before glancing at his watch.

“That's for me to know and you to  _ never  _ find out.” He joked, wiggling his eyebrows when Jongin huffed out an annoyed  _ 'asshole’  _ under his breath. ' _ I bet he's like twenty-eight or something. The jackass would be uppity about a three year age gap. _ '

“Anyway, you should really be getting to the stage soon. My  _ associates _ are almost here.” He reluctantly removed his hand from Chanyeol's hair, shushing him softly when he whined. Jongin sighed, his anxiety coming back in small waves as he watched Chen mumble a quick goodbye to Chanyeol. He smiled a little when Chanyeol demanded a kiss, turning away to give them privacy when it got a little more heated. 

“You ready, kid?” Chen asked as if he wasn't just making out with Chanyeol moments before. Jongin snorted but nodded his head and they made their way to the mini-floor off to the side of the main floor. 

**~~~**

Except they never made it past the velvet curtains. Baekhyun was waiting for them near the entrance, hands shoved casually in his pockets as he stood in front of the entrance. Jongin felt his heart skip a few beats, and he tried to fight off the pink flush that wanted to spread across his cheeks. Baekhyun was dressed as he normally was--fitted suit, chains, and his taut chest out on display--but there was a wild, dark look in his eyes that sent liquid heat down his spine. He looked...hungry. Hungry for what, Jongin didn't know. But as they approached, it quickly became apparent what  _ exactly _ he was hungry for.

"Baek? I thought you'd be in the meeting right now?" Chen's voice was friendly but there was a note of caution as he stopped near Baekhyun.

"Well, I decided that I wasn't attending today. I have some...important business that forced me to reschedule." His voice was rougher, eyes a surprising shade of red as they ran over Jongin.

Jongin struggled to keep quiet when Baekhyun looked at him like  _ that _ , biting the inside of his cheek when he felt his cock twitch. _ ‘He looks like he wants to...devour me.’ _ Normally, he’d merely ignore the look being sent his way--already too used to overconfident alphas who expected him to fall to his knees and beg for their knot.  But this time was different. Baekhyun wasn’t just any alpha--he wasn’t some random who didn’t matter in the long run. Baekhyun was...important, and Jongin had grown to really care for him the more time they spent together. ‘ _ Maybe he’s finally ready to confront the tension between us? I hope so...I really want to know if he wants this as much as I do. God, what if he doesn’t? What if I’m just making all of his looks up in my mind?’ _

“Kai?” He snapped out of his thoughts, blinking rapidly to clear his mind. Baekhyun was standing in front of him, hands buried in his pockets and a slightly concerned look on his face. Jongin noticed Chen was nowhere to be found and wondered when he left. ‘ _ I guess I was too buried in my mind to pay attention. _ ’ He thought, shaking his head and giving Baekhyun a small nod.

“I’m fine. Did you want me to give you your dance now, or were you going to reschedule on me too?” He teased, purposefully keeping his tone light. He wasn’t sure which option he’d prefer, but the painful twist in his gut suggested he wanted the former to happen. Baekhyun looked at him blankly for a second before shaking his head.

“No, the important business was...you. We need to talk afterward, but I’m ready whenever you are.” Jongin’s breathing stopped for a fraction of a second after hearing his words. But he swallowed down his nerves and nodded, absently reaching for Baekhyun’s hand to guide him to the private rooms. He jolted when he realized, but the alpha didn’t seem to mind, so he continued to hold his fingers as he walked past the velvet curtains. He took them towards the other side of the floor, weaving in and out of the crowd as they headed for a guarded set of violet curtains. He gave a friendly wave to Lucas as they slipped by him, choosing room number four as soon as they walked through. 

The room was small and cozy, the walls covered from floor to ceiling in soft, red velvet. The floor was covered by burgundy-colored carpet, gold accents highlighting the diamond patterns embedded in the wall. The lights were dimmed, painting the room in shadows and creating an intimate and sensual atmosphere. As soon as they stepped into the room, he felt the tension between them thicken. He cleared his throat softly, gaining the attention of a clearly distracted Baekhyun.

“Have a seat, please.” He pointed to a lone, black couch sitting in front of the pole, biting his lip to calm his nerves as Baekhyun did as he instructed. His movements were graceful, but there was this...aura around him that had goosebumps rise across Jongin’s skin. ‘ _ He’s so...tense. I don’t know what he has to talk about with me, but it seems like it’s been weighing down on him a lot. _ ’ He watched Baekhyun settle, waiting until he got himself comfortable before moving himself. He took in a deep breath as he did so, slipping onto the stage as a slow, sensual beat played over the speakers. 

He grinned a little to himself. The song playing now was one of his favorites to dance to. He closed his eyes, letting the beat settle beneath his skin before he began. He placed his back against the pole, shivering as the cold seeped through his thin shirt. He spread his legs as he slid down, hooking his elbows onto the pole as the fabric of his thigh highs stretched over his knees. His lips curled up slightly when the weight of Baekhyun’s stare grew heavier, arching his back and tilting his head to the side with half-lidded eyes. He shimmied back up the pole, using his arms to hold himself up as he raised his legs off the ground. He wrapped both of his thighs around the pole above his arms, unfurling his hunched back and making a C. He stayed in that position for a few seconds, showing off the strength in his thighs and the definition of his stomach before reaching up to grip the pole between his hands. He let his legs fall to the side, toes pointed towards the ground as he let himself twirl down to the stage. 

He kept his eyes down the entire time, finally raising his gaze to meet Baekhyun’s as he glided down to the stage, not stopping until his ass touched the floor. The beat played on in the background, but it felt like white noise as he sat there, watching Baekhyun. He was gripping the armrests for dear life, claws extended and eyes flashing a deep wine red. His jaw was clenched tightly, fringe hanging low over his eyes as they stayed glued to Jongin’s form in front of him. His legs were spread, and Jongin’s eye eventually traveled down his face, over his heaving chest and to the thick, round bulge of his erect cock. Jongin felt his throat tighten, his eyes zeroing in on his crotch. His own dick was starting to thicken in his panties, a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body as a bold rush of heat slithered down his spine. 

It was normal for customers to get hard during a private dance, but seeing Baekhyun have no control...did things to Jongin. Seeing him barely hanging onto his sanity because of only  _ one  _ routine--all because of _ him _ was a feeling he didn’t know he’d enjoy as much as he did. ‘ _ I did that. _ ’ He thought with a shaky breath, leaning forward on his hands and knees before crawling to the edge of the stage. Not once did he break eye contact, his excitement clouding his mind as Baekhyun only seemed to get even more riled up.

He didn’t realize he’d gotten off the stage until he was in front of Baekhyun, on his knees and erection noticeable underneath his button up. He could practically  _ taste  _ Baekhyun’s want, his scent tinged with the spicy kick of arousal. He felt drunk off his scent, and he inhaled deeply to get more of his addicting smell. A whine unknowingly tumbled from his parted lips, eyelids lowering when Baekhyun let out a low growl in response.  _ ‘I want...him. _ ’ Jongin thought, mind hazy and focused on Baekhyun’s red, red eyes. 

“ _ Fuck _ . Kai, you need to get away from me.” He spat through gritted teeth, his claws ripping into the armrests when Jongin plastered himself to his calf.  _ ‘Leave?’ _

“Why? You’d never hurt me, Baekhyun.” He slurred, purring when another deep growl rumbled through the air. The smell of rain and earth surrounded him on all sides, filling his senses with  _ Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun _ .

“And what did I tell you about my name? You can call me Jongin when we’re alone.” He pouted, rubbing his cheek on his knee when Baekhyun only shook his head.

“You aren’t acting...your normal self, Kai. You need...you need to go and clear your..head.” He panted out, his voice strained as he stayed completely still. Distantly a part of him registered the meaning behind his words. ‘ _ You’re only like this because of my scent. You don’t really want this _ .’ He frowned, tilting his head up to regard Baekhyun. The wise choice to pick would be to leave, chalk up the loss of control to his pheromones and continue being something less than friends, but more than acquaintances. The choice his mind was telling him, however, was the complete opposite. 

He wanted Baekhyun--in any and every way imaginable. ‘ _ The fact that he’s telling me to leave right now, the fact that he skipped out on his meeting to come here with me proves...proves that maybe I can give him a chance. _ ’ He blinked, his mind clearing slightly as he watched Baekhyun stay unnaturally still. ‘ _ He’s trying to warn me away, but I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to miss out on this opportunity. It may not be permanent--who knows what’ll happen in the future--but I’m willing to risk it for him.’ _ He kept quiet as he unwrapped himself from his leg, grimacing when he felt the back of his panties stick to his ass. ‘ _ Great, I’ve leaked through my underwear. _ ’ He gingerly stood up, watching as Baekhyun resolutely kept his eyes closed. The sight only served to clear his mind a little more.

“Baekhyun...look at me.” He mumbled but he merely kept his eyes closed, shaking his head no while digging his claws deeper into the couch. He huffed. ‘ _ Fine. I’ll make you look at me.’ _ He slid into his lap, resting his ass against his thighs while wrapping his arms around his neck. Baekhyun gave a full body flinch, hands automatically coming up to hold Jongin steady before he opened his eyes. He fought back a smile, hand coming up to cup his cheek when they locked eyes. There was reluctance swirling in his stare that made him hesitate. Did Baekhyun even want this?

“Do you want me to leave?” His voice came out as soft as a whisper, a tinge of uncertainty filling his tone as he stared down at him. There was a possibility he could be entirely wrong about the situation--and the last thing he wanted to do was overstay his welcome when in the presence of a near rabid Byun Baekhyun. He regarded him for a tense moment, red eyes losing that doubt filled with so much want and fire that it made his skin prickle with heat. Even so, what came out of Baekhyun next wasn't acceptance or agreement, but a vain attempt to convince him to leave instead.

“You should, Kai. You're not-”

“Baekhyun, I asked if you  _ wanted _ me to leave.” He made his voice a little firmer, pressing in closer when Baekhyun’s hold on him tightened. They looked at one another for a few more tense seconds before he seemed to deflate.

“...No. No, I don't want you to leave.” His voice sounded defeated, like the confession was some heavy burden to bear.

“Then I won’t. Simple as that.” He stated with a tiny smirk, placing his finger to Baekhyun’s lips when he started to protest. “I want to be here too, Baekhyun.” He mumbled, breath hitching when Baekhyun’s fingers dug into his waist. His nails grew a little sharper, dragging enticingly along his skin through his shirt.

“Do you? Do you really, Jongin?” The raging heat never left his eyes, but it was more subdued now than it had been before. Jongin couldn't hide the shiver that ran through his body at the use of his real name. Baekhyun had never used it much, still calling him by his stage name more often than not even when they were in private. But he was hoping that'd change soon. He liked the sound of his name coming from Baekhyun--maybe a little too much.  _ 'I want him to say it again. _ ' He thought, swallowing at the intensity of his look. He nodded his head.

“Yes. Yes, I really want to be here.” He whispered, a startled moan leaving his lips when Baekhyun groaned and smashed their mouths together. He immediately kissed back, gripping his shoulders tightly as he stood up. The next thing he knew, his back was pressed against the nearest wall and Baekhyun was sucking marks into his neck. He let out breathy sighs, keeping his legs around his waist as he tilted his head back.

“Are you free tonight?” Baekhyun grunted out, hands slipping into his panties. They squeezed his ass roughly as his lips traveled down his throat.

“Y..yeah. My schedule for tonight is clear- _ oh _ .” He gasped when one of Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against his leaking hole.

“Good. Because I’m taking you home with me.” Jongin’s mouth popped open when he slid in his finger to the first knuckle, whining when he started moving it slowly.

“Ta...take hom..me?” He stuttered out, rocking his hips down on the finger buried in his ass. Baekhyun hummed, raising his head to shoot Jongin a smirk.

“I’d rather take you apart slowly in my own bed than fuck you fast and dirty at your job.” He chuckled when Jongin let out a choked groan.

“You want that, Jongin? You want me to fuck you nice and slow in my own bed?” 

“ _ Yes, yes, yes...please. _ ” He begged, shivering when a low rumble answered his plea.

“Of course, sweetheart. I’ll give you exactly what you  want .”

**~~~**

Jongin blinked the tears out of his eyes as he stared at the darkness of the blindfold covering his sight, swallowing when he heard the bed creak under Baekhyun’s weight. The air was scented with woodsy pine and petrichor, hints of lavender and peppermint sprinkled in. Their mixed scents sent a dizzy wave of arousal to his brain, thoughts growing cloudy as sweat pooled in his lower back.

He trembled as soft lips trailed down his sternum, pulling at the ropes tied around his wrists when teeth nipped at his heated skin. Jongin let out a small gasp when fingers teasingly dragged up his thigh, pressing harshly into the fleshy inner part. He was beyond sensitive at this point, his entire body was simultaneously trying to jerk away and move closer to Baekhyun’s touch. 

His erect cock was covered in dried cum, body littered with bruises and scratches left by Baekhyun. He felt completely fucked out, but he still wanted _ more _ \--still wanted to feel the burning stretch of Baekhyun’s knot as his cum filled him to the brim. The thought sent a white-hot spike of heat down his spine. He felt more slick gush from him, a whimper leaving his throat when two fingers plunged wetly into his hole.

“You still with me, Jongin?” Came his rough voice, fingers leisurely stretching his already loose entrance. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choked scream. Baekhyun had gone from two fingers to four, pistoning his fingers in and out of his hole at a merciless speed. Baekhyun hummed in fake concern.

“Hm? I didn’t quite catch that, could you please repeat yourself?” He would if he could, but his mind was beginning to be filled with nothing but white noise. All he could let out were weak gasps and low whines as the pleasure mounted and mounted and  _ mounted  _ until he was about to-

Abruptly, fingers gripped the base of his cock, cruelly cutting off his orgasm and causing a pathetic cry to leave Jongin’s lips. Baekhyun hushed him softly, squeezing his cock once before letting go.

“Shh, sweetheart. Do you know why you didn’t get to come?” He shook his head, sniffling loudly when Baekhyun rubbed his knee. “Because you look so cute when you’re like this.” Jongin shivered when he leaned in close, warm breath puffing against his chin as his fingers cupped his jaw.

“I can't help but tease you, Jongin. You look so fucking  _ gorgeous _ all spread out on my bed like this." Baekhyun rasped, nipping playfully at his lips. He whined out in protest, leaning as best he could towards Baekhyun. The alpha only moved back some, laughing softly when he let out a disappointed noise.

"You have to use your words if you want something, sweetheart. C'mon, tell me what you want." He traced his lips with the tip of his finger, his other hand sliding down his chest to toy with a nipple. Jongin arched into the touch, soft moans leaving his puffy lips as Baekhyun pinched his nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

"I...I want…" It was a struggle to speak, his mind filled with so much cotton that it almost seemed like too much trouble to speak. But he wanted to please Baekhyun--show him how good he could be. Thankfully, the alpha was patient and waited for him to fully speak his sentence. "Want you to..kiss me ple..ase..?" He eventually slurred out, moaning into Baekhyun's mouth as he pressed their lips together.

"Good little omega, using your words just like I asked." He purred, his hand groping his chest before it traveled down to his twitching and sticky member. Jongin let out a loud keen when his fingers stroked his cock slowly, his stomach twisting pleasure when his words reverberated in his mind.  _ 'Good little omega. _ ' He unconsciously clenched his hole, whimpering when he felt nothing inside of him.  _ 'More, more, more, more, alpha please more.' _

"Please…" He breathed out, ropes rubbing his wrists raw as he writhed on the bed. Baekhyun only hummed in response, speeding up his ministrations as he pressed biting kisses along his jaw. "_Please_ _fuck me_…" His voice was watery and weak as he begged, thighs trembling when the hand on his cock sped up.

"Yeah, Jongin? You want me to fuck you? Want my fat alpha cock to fuck your slutty omega hole?" Baekhyun growled, sinking his teeth into his shoulder when Jongin let out a loud moan at his words.

"You want my knot, Jongin? Want me to pump you full of my cum?" He jerked his hips up into his hand, frantically nodding while whimpering out a mantra of  _ 'yes, yes, yes _ '. 

" _ Fuck _ , you sound so pretty when you beg for it, Jongin." He brushed his lips against Jongin's ear, the low rumble shaking him from the inside out. He strained against the ropes tying him down, a choked cry leaving him when three fingers slipped inside of him. Baekhyun didn't give him time to adjust--not that he really needed it--quickly thrusting his digits in and out. Jongin whined, clenching down on his fingers as a silent plea for  _ more _ .

"Don't worry, Jongin," He mouthed along his chest, canines leaving stinging marks as he mapped a path across his skin. "I've got you. My sweet, sweet omega." Jongin made a small, hurt noise in his throat, tears burning at the corners of his eyes as he trembled.

"Yours..? I'm your omega, alpha?" He whispered, trembling growing worse when the fingers slipped from his entrance. Did...did he do something wrong? Baekhyun wasn't touching him anymore and he was eerily silent. He felt his stomach twist, his chest aching in pain as the fog disappeared from his mind some.  _ 'Oh...oh fuck, did I ruin it..? _ ' Before he could open his mouth to ask, the ropes around his wrists went slack. His hands were cradled by Baekhyun's warm palms, the throbbing ache circling his wrists soothed by the gentle kisses he placed on them.

"Hold onto me." He ordered gruffly, and Jongin obeyed before he could really think about it. Baekhyun led his hands to his shoulders, letting go once Jongin got a firm grip on them. He then slid his hands down his flank, trailing his claws along his thighs before yanking him closer. His breath hitched when he felt the thick heat of Baekhyun's cock press against the inside of his thigh. A whine left his lips before he could really help it, hips automatically jerking down to feel more. Baekhyun stopped him with a hand on his waist, forcibly pulling him onto his lap. Jongin let out a small grunt as his ass landed on his thighs, breath coming out in harsh pants when Baekhyun's hands glided up to grip his ass.

"You asked me if you were my omega." Came his rough voice a moment later. Jongin nodded, hesitant to own up to it when Baekhyun reacted strangely to his words.  _ 'I hope I didn't just ruin this. _ '

"Did you seriously mean that? Or was it only pillow talk."

"I...I meant it." His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for Baekhyun's reaction, a gasp tearing itself out of his mouth when his ass was pulled apart.

"Good," Baekhyun muttered, slowly sliding his length into Jongin's slick, fluttering entrance. He threw his head back with a strangled whimper, lips quivering and tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he sunk down on Baekhyun's thick cock.

" _ Fuck _ ." He spat, his fingers gripping bruises into Jongin's ass. He didn't say anything in response, nails digging into the flesh of Baekhyun's shoulder as his ass touched his thighs. He was loose and wet enough for the slide to be easy, but the feeling of his cock was one that left him utterly speechless. The blindfold only heightened his other senses, and the slow pace of the slide made Jongin feel every single inch--every ridge and every vein of Baekhyun's length.

"Move, please move." He whispered, burying his face into his hair as he squeezed around the cock inside him. His answering growl made Jongin emit a low whine, that low whine abruptly rising to a loud shriek when Baekhyun snapped his hips up. His knot bumped against his hole, which only sent his arousal spiraling further.  _ 'Knot, knot, knot. _ ' His mind chanted, hiccuping moans ripping from his throat as he started to fuck himself against the cock splitting him open. Jongin cried out when the knot slipped past his rim, his entire body trembling as the stretch burned.

"So fucking eager for it, aren't you, Jongin." Baekhyun snarled, nails digging into his ass as he sharply drove his hips up. Jongin could only nod along, tears dripping down his cheeks as Baekhyun's scent filled his nose; knot popping in and out with each thrust. He could feel drool slip down his chin when his cock and growing knot entered him again with a wet ' _ squelch _ ', his cock rubbing against his stomach as they pressed closer together.

"Your slutty little hole is practically  _ begging _ to be knotted, sucking my cock in so easily." He squeezed Jongin's ass as he said this, his thrusts growing rougher the fatter his knot grew. The burn from before continued, increasing the pleasure-pain he felt. Baekhyun continued to mumble dirty things into his ear, hips slapping against his ass over and over and over again until his knot slipped through one final time.

" _ Alpha _ ." He screamed out, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came all over Baekhyun's chest. A few moments later, he felt the swelling knot in his ass burst, warm, sticky cum coating his insides. He twitched from oversensitivity, a steady stream of small whimpers leaving his mouth as he rested his head against Baekhyun's shoulder. His mind was pleasantly fuzzy and blank, absently mouthing at the alpha's neck as he slowly laid back.

He felt Baekhyun move and let out a whine when the knot in him spurted more cum.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Gotta take off the blindfold, okay?" He mumbled into his neck, fingers easily untying the knot. The black silk fell from his eyes, and he blinked a few times to adjust to the new light. He dazedly looked around the room, realizing that the sky outside was beginning to lighten.  _ 'How long did we..?' _

"Hey. You feeling okay?" Baekhyun mumbled, and Jongin turned to look at him. His hair was a ruffled mess, sweat making his skin shine and eyes a normal, chocolate brown. The difference in color startled Jongin a bit but he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He hummed in response, hand coming up to comb through Jongin's own messy hair. He purred low in his throat, dropping his head to rest against Baekhyun's chest. He felt his chuckle reverberate through his body, the soothing vibrations lulling him into a calm haze. No more words were exchanged afterward, but Jongin felt that no other words were necessary.

They would obviously need to discuss their relationship and their future together but that conversation could happen at a later date. Right now, basking in the afterglow and listening to the bustling city as Baekhyun's wide windows gave them a beautiful view of the horizon was more important than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/HotEffingMess) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_HotFuckingMess)


End file.
